A Dragons Tale
by CleanSweep16
Summary: Draco's Life has always been a horror.Scars are left upon his body which tells the story of young lost soul.But when he meets a young girl on the train he learns he is not the only one with a troubled past...COMPLETED! GO READ THE SEQUEL!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Deny thy son

  
Slowly and carefully did she move, not to make so much as a peep. As the floor above her creaked with such force, she was afraid a hole might break through. After a minute or two she continued her walk, still quiet and carefully.She had no Intetion of going back upstairs to the Malfoy Manor, no intention of seeing his pale,rigid, pointed face once more.All she had left there was gone.She still had no idea were this hallway would lead her to, as long as it was far from here.The hallway became cold and dark.There was little light source, she shivered slightly.Many hours had gone by,not knowing the time she walked on, choosing her steps carefully.Suddenly light poured into the hall, she turned around with a jerk to see were it was coming from.But it lasted only seconds.It was gone. She sighed and turned to continue. When she felt something or someone behind her she felt a slight movement, and at the same time she turned around. Not only did she gasp, but she screamed as well;he pressed his cold hand over her mouth. 

"Shut up!" he snarled "Once more you have disobeyed me" the voice said in the same cold tone."You know what happens when you disobey me? right Narssisa.." - "P-please Lucius I-i promise!"she begged. She began to cry, for she knew what was to happen. "Too many times have i forgive you My dear, but it still hasn't sinked in"he said playfully. He smacked her hard across the face. making her cry more in pain, and in fear. She was sent to the ground, but she got up on her knees clutching her face."T-think about o-our Son! p-please have M-mercy!!"she continued sobbing.She moved closer to him dragging her feet behind her, for she was on her knees.He stared at her with no pity, for what pity did he have. "I have no son"he answered.She choked on her tears and gasped as his replie . "How can you say that! H-how D-dare you d-deny your Son!! y-your own Flesh and b-blood!!"she yelled at him.And for doing so , she received another hit, but to the head this time."That! is no son of mine! he is as stubborn as you are! and as i said before i have no Son!"he snapped looking at her. She lay curled up on the floor sobbing and whimpering."Tis best we end it here Narssisa...before the House-elfs become suspicious" 

He said as his lips curled. He reached inside his cloak for his wand.She slowly got up.When she saw the wand in his hand she knew time was up."Y-you W-wouldn't Lucius! N-No please! h-have Mercy! H-Have Mercy!!" she screamed as her face was struck with horror."Bye Narssisa" he said with a smirk.He raised his wand high above his head."NO!!" she screamed." _Crucio!_" he yelled as the air itself filled with her loud piercing screams.She began to twitch and her face twisted in pain.And then....it stopped.Her body lay on the cold ground, she was still twitchy.Once more he raised his wand only to finish her off this time."_Avada Kedavra_" he yelled.A blinding green light filled the corridor.So did her screams.Then quiet, her body lay there lifeless, with a look upon her face as if to say she was Fightend to Death.Pleased with himself, he picked up the body and carried it away.But no one took notice of a young Blonde boy sitting in the far , dark corner.Tears ran down his face.He wiped away, for he was told to never cry.To cry was to show you are weak, and you cant hold it in,But for what he just saw was something he couldn't hold in, to hear his own father deny him, to see his mother die in such a painful way is hard for anyone.And to know your own father has murdered your mother is hard to believe.  
So he sat there, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head in his hands.Draco Malfoy cried.He wanted to feel how it felt to cry once more. To be alone and denied....


	2. A Dragons Tale

Chapter 2  
Lies all Lies

  
  
He woke with a start.He blinked again and rubbed his eyes. It felt so real, it was real.He sighed as he tried to find his way out of his sheets, which were sticking to his sweaty body._ 'Damn sheets'_ he thought as he finale got out of them. He got up from his bed and walked towards the window.He pulled open the curtains and a blast of sunlight lighted up his room. He squinted as it was early in the morning. He tried to remember some of last nights events, especially the dream he had been having for the past month. It all came back to him as if it were yesterday. He rubbed his eyes again, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Once more the water began to circle around his eyes._'No crying is use less!'_ he thought. He looked out the window , the sun was shinning, and there were fields and fields of continuing grass.He sighed. He left the window to get dressed.   
  
Suddenly he began to hear her screams once more in his head.His heart started to beat faster,"For get about it Draco it is all gone now!" he muttered to himself. He decided it was best to take a shower since his white T-shirt was sticking on to him.He walked to his bathroom and turned the water on, removed his clothing and stepped in. The water was cold as it poured on his body.He closed his eyes for a moment wishing he could drown, and float away from his problems."Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy!" said a squeaky voice outside his door.He shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.( A/N: Krys its out moment Tom in A Towel! yummy! :)!) He opened the door of his bathroom, dripping water every were.He found a small house-elf,"What is it Daisy? I was taking a shower!" he snapped at the small elf."Master tis a lady! outside!! she is wanting to see you!" squeaked the elf. "Tell this lady that I'am busy" he said as he glared at the elf. "She is want to see you! she is not leaving!" continued the elf. "Very well" said Darco. "I'll be down in a couple of minutes" said Draco. He walked past the elf to his closet. He grabbed some clothes and walked to his bath room to dry off. He then slipped into a pair of baggy blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. Daisy the house-elf waited for him. 

Draco looked at him self in the mirror. His blonde hair hung over his eyes, which were cold gray. He turned and walked away towards the elf. "Okay...were is she?" he asked."Follow me ! she is here follow" said daisy as she ran out of his room. He followed her out to the hallway. It was quiet out in the hallway, which was white and silver. He ran his fingers across the while marble top table. It had a statue of a man in a silver cloak holding a silver sword with a snake wrapped around it. Draco had always admired the statue, for it was Salazar Slytherin. But now he wanted nothing more to do with Slytherins, or being a pureblood no longer. He didn't want to be the boy people feared. He didn't want to be the cunning,mean, arrogant person people knew him as.He sighed as he followed the house-elf down the white marble staircase. Mostly everything is his house was white or silver. "Come Master Malfoy! hurry! hurry!" squeaked the elf. "Dont rush me daisy , I shall take me time" he snapped. They reached the bottom of the stairs. She half ran and half walked across the white living room towards the door. They were tall and white, with a snake-like handle which was silver. "Open it! Open!" said Daisy. He glared at the elf and raised an eyebrow. Daisy quickly got quiet. Draco reached out a hand and slipped it over the snake handle and pulled it open.

Outside was a young girl with short black hair that reached her ears, she had a pug face and looked vaguely familiar. "P-pansy?" he said startled to see her in front of him on his doorstep."Ohh Dracieee!! Iam so sorry for what happened!!" she said pulling him into a rib crushing hug. Draco held his breath. "How did you know?" he asked in a horse voice. "I found out by your father he was really upset, i know you must be too! but you I'am always there for you!" she said , still hugging him. " I know what you are going through! it must be a living hell!" she exclaimed. _' How would she know..'_ he thought _'she knows nothing of what I'am going through at all! '_ he suddenly felt hatred against pansy, he felt mad that she came over to rub it in his face. "You know _nothing_ of hell" he snarled at her as he pushed her off. She looked back at him a bit surprised. "Dracie what's wrong?! i didn't mean it that way!" she said. Her bottom lip began to tremble. "So what!? you know nothing of what iam going through!"he yelled. She stepped back from his shouting. He could feel all the anger he held in for son long, pounding in his veins.He shook with rage _'what did she know she has no clue! she didn't see him kill my mother like i did...She doesn't know what its like!!! '_ his mind was screaming with the thoughts. He didn't even notice that she was talking to him. "- and he said how upset he was when he found her half alive...Draco?..Draco are you even listing to me?"she said waving a hand in front of his face. "Those are _lies!!_ all lies!!" he screamed. "You know what..just leave..leave me alone!!" he yelled at her. And with that he pushed her away and slammed the door shut.Daisy just stood there the whole time. "What are you looking at ?" he snapped."Nothing sir nothing at all..i go now good day" piped up the elf, as it ran away.Draco just stood there for a moment and then slid down with his back against the door and his head in his hands. _'she knows nothing...they were all a bunch of made up lies!!'_ he thought again. "ALL LIES!!" he screamed, his voice echoed in the empty house."YOU HEAR ME!! LIES!!" he kept yelling. He ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair.He stood up from his spot and walked slowly up to his room.

A/N:: Thanks to all my reviewers! especialy eyeluvbob my first reviewer! thanks!! now...on to chapter 3 !!!! muhahahahhaha - Sam


	3. Bad Memories and Arguments

Chapter 3:  
Bad memories and Arguments 

He sat up in his room on his unmade bed, staring out the window.Downstairs he heard a door open, which only meant his father was home.Draco sighed and walked slowly to his door, and locked it.He knew for his own safety to lock the door. Everyday his father would come home, go to his study and drink.Then when he was drunk enough,he would come and beat him. Or sometimes when he had a bad day (which was mostly everyday) he would take it out on Draco. The thundering footsteps that were coming from the stairs,sent chills up Draco's spine.Then silence, and the sound of a door being shut; told Draco that his father was once more in his study."Perhaps getting drunk again.." muttered Draco. As he sat there he made a flashback to when he was 5.... 

FLASHBACK 

He was outside running around with a toy broomstick. His mother would laugh every time he would trip over it.How wonderful was her laugh. Her strawberry-blonde hair blew in the wind. Draco got up slowly and smiled to his mother. He was her pride and joy."Draco I will be right back ok" she said as she walked inside. Little did she or Draco know that they were being watched. A tall man with sleek blonde hair, and a pointed face came outside, He went by the Name of Lucius Malfoy. Draco continued to run around, unaware of what was to come. The man had been drinking and was a bot drunk but he knew what he was doing. He reached over and pulled Draco off his broom. Draco startled and afraid, began to kink and punch who ever was a hold of him. When the hand wouldn't release him. Draco bite the hand hard. The man yelped in pain and let him go. Draco turned around to see who it was. He gasped and his eyes widen to see it was his fathers hand he had bitten."You will pay boy..you will" snarled Lucius. He whipped out his cane. It was long and black and had a snake handle, which had its mouth wide open with many razor sharp teeth. Draco backed away. Hie father swung it back his cane and hit Draco hard. Draco let out a cry and tumbled to the floor unconscious. His fathers mouth turned into a sickening smirk as he bent over to lift Draco up. As he picked him up he noticed a deep cut from Draco's temple down to his cheek bone on the side of his face, the blood poured down Draco's face. Lucius carried him inside trying to come up with an excuse to Dracos injury. When he got inside Draco was just coming about, he felt something wet and warm trickling down the side of his face. When his mother saw; she let out a scream and demanded to know what happened as she took Draco into her arms. Draco was about to say his father had hit him with the cane, when he saw Lucius staring at him with murderous eyes. When Draco wouldn't speak up, Lucius said he tripped and fell and hit his head on a rock. His mother held him close and took him away to clean the cut. Afterwards Draco was sitting in his room playing, when Lucius approached him."You say one word about what really happened and I will cause you more pain" he whispered in his ear. Draco looked up at his father and couldn't help to see, that his eyes were red.... 

  
END OF FLASHBACK 

Draco moved his hand up to the side of his head. He traced the cut, which was now a scar of his old past,with his fingers. Another chill went down his spine. He just remembered that he goes back to school tomorrow. He was slightly happy to go back and get away from here. He heard a door open, then footsteps coming towards his room. "Great the bastard is drunk and he has come to beat the shit out of me. Well I wont let him this time" said Draco under his breath. His father pounded his fist on the door,"Draco! Open up! I need to tell you something!" yelled Lucius."Like what?!" yelled Draco."Just open the Damn Door!" he yelled back, He pounded even harder. Draco sighed and walked over to unlock the door. He swung it open. His father stood there holding his cane, his hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot."What do _you_ Want?" draco asked coldly. "Dont use that tone with me"snapped his father. "So... you have decided to act fatherly with me now?" said draco teasingly. "I still don't like your tone Draco"growled Lucius."I like it perfectly fine" he replied.And with that remark Lucius hit him hard across the head making him stagger back."Now you will use a better tone with me Draco"snapped Lucius. Draco just stood there; "What would you like to talk about..._Father_" asked draco.Lucius stepped inside, as Draco moved back."Everything"said Lucius. 

"What is everything exactly?"asked draco, backing away farther and farther from Lucius. "Oh about everything that does happen in this house hold..." Lucius said. Chills went down Draco spine once again. Lucius was much too close.( A/N:: Some strong language coming up...just a warning to the people who dont wanna continue!) Draco saw that his eyes were beginning to turn red again."Well there is _nothing_ to talk about"snapped draco."Oh yes there is!" yelled Lucius."NO THERE ISN'T!!" yelled Draco. "I will _not_ be spoken to like that! you will hold a civil tongue while talking to be or else!"said Lucius harshly. "Or what!? what are you going to do!? hit me? beat the shit out of me, like you always do!!" screamed Draco. He moved up closer to Lucius. He almost pasted him, He was only 16 and was up to his fathers shoulders, But the height and age didn't matter to him."I will if you keep speaking to me that way!" said Lucius."I dont care. I dont give a flying fuck if you hit me or not!! It wont do anything but leave fucking cuts and bruises on my damn body!!" screamed Draco.Lucius eyes narrowed as he stared at his son. He raised his hand about to strike him again, but draco didn't move; he wanted to prove to his father that he wouldn't take any of his beatings anymore."I'am not scared of you" whispered Draco. "I know your not" "I never was" "I bet you weren't" "Why!?"said Draco."Why what?" said Lucius."Why!! did you!?" screamed Draco. Tears stung in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall he wouldn't let his father know he had made him cry."What in bloody hell are you talking about!?" asked Lucius. "Dont act stupid with me! I know Damn well what happened to mother! I know everything! I'am not as stupid as you say Iam!!" he yelled. His father backed away from him. The tears finally escaped his cold gray eyes, as they made their way down his cheeks;which were red from his yelling. "You want to talk about everything!? Lets talk!" said Draco. "I know mothers death wasn't and accident as you made everyone pretend it was! I saw you murder her that night...i saw it happen with my own two eyes! I know why....you killed some one else in the past too...and my mother happened to find out....Lets see what would you do if you knew that she found out! But guess what she wasn't the only witness!"Draco began to circle around his father. Lucius just stood there, and listened to his own son talk about the horrible things he had done."Thought the only way for her not to blab was to finish her off!! That day she ran away. I followed her. I wasn't about to be left here alone. I followed her down the steps into the dungeons hallway. You, i bet suspected her of going away to tell the truth. So when you came out i went to hide in the corner. I saw and heard everything, including the part where you denied me as your _Son_!!!"screamed Draco. He stopped circling his father and stood in front of him."Well, my _son_- he stretched out on the son part."- Son knows a lot of things he should not..that just makes you a nosy little brat!"said Lucius."Oh, well do you know what you are?" asked Draco taking a step forward."What?" said Lucius.  
"_A Murderer_" whispered Draco.


	4. Broken

Chapter 4::  
"Broken"

  
BAM!! Lucius cane made contact with the left side of Dracos head , the snakes teeth made a huge cut on his head. He fell backwards and to the floor."If you ever call me that again, I will skin you alive!!"said Lucius in a murderous voice. Dracos head was bleeding. He knew by the warm,wet, liquid flowing down beneath his hair. Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him up . The blood from his gash went slowly down the side of his face."You are lucky that i didn't spill your guts all over the place!!" he snarled."But before I go...A little something to remind you of what Iam capable of.." he said. Lucius took out a knife, it was sort of a small dagger. Dracos eyes widen and he let out a whimper.(A/N:: i feel bad for him know!...::tear:: but the story must go on!!) "What was that? scared already?..trust me this wont hurt a bit" said Lucius softly. 

He approached him slowly, the knife in his hand. Dracos heart was beating faster with every step Lucius took towards him. Sweat ran down his face and so did the blood from his cut. Lucius Brought the knife up to Dracos right shoulder. He yanked up his sleeve, and placed the cold blade upon Dracos bare skin. "Now " said Lucius, as he pressed the blade harder against his shoulder."There is" he cut into his skin. A drop of blood flowed down.He pulled the knife down. Draco shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth."No one" he pulled the knife down harder."To save" the blood ran down his arm, as he let out a yell." Your" down went the blade." Skin" finished Lucius. Draco had his fist curled up at his sides, his nails digging into his palm. Lucius removed the blade from Dracos shoulder. The hilt shone bright red, Draco opened his eyes and turned to look at his shoulder. The blood ran down to the tip of his fingers, the drops of blood fell to the floor. Draco moved his eyes up slowly to his father.Lucius pulled down dracos sleeve and walked out before giving Draco a sickening smirk. Draco turned to look at his shoulder once more which was stinging. His sleeve was already blood stained. Draco got up slowly and went to the bathroom . He grabbed a towel and ripped it in half. He placed one half of the towel back on the rack and put the other one under the faucet.He turned the cold water on.His arm stung with every movement he made. After the towel was wet enough, he placed it on his cut.He then walked to his bed and lay down . He stared up at the ceiling. His arm burned in pain underneath the wet towel. He moved his hand up to the gash on his head. The blood was dry.Part of his hair was stiff and read,with the dry blood. He shivered slightly because of the pain. _'when iam done with hogwarts i will be long gone'_ he thought. He decided to listen to a bit of music to ease his pain. Dracohad gone to a muggle music store with his mom last summer. He liked the sound of the rhythm pounding in his ears. He wished he could take his music to Hogwarts.But all electronic go haywire around Hogwarts, there was just too much magic in the air. He bent over to take a box from under his bed. He had bent over on his bleeding shoulder."SHIT!!"he yelled in pain. Tears were stinging in his eyes. He stretched out his left arm and pulled the box out. He took out his silver Cd player and a mix cd, he put it inside and placed the head phones over his ears, the song began to play: 

I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; i know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away 

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me,anymore 

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high,you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn,and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away 

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open,  
And I don't feel like Iam strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away 

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like Iam strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away 

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away 

You've gone away You don't feel me here anymore.....  
  
A/N:: I got this song from watching Tv and its one of my favorite songs. Its played by Seether feat. Amy Lee. It seems weird making Draco listing to music.But bare with me!....Enjoy!! P.S THANKS TO MY REVEIWERS!!!!!!!!!! --Sam


	5. Where is my wand?

Chapter 5:  
"Where is my Wand?" 

The early morning sun shone bright on Dracos face;making him wake up."Damn sun" he said horsely. He sat up slowly and his Cd player fell to the ground. He looked over at the blood soaked towel,he removed it, with out gasping a couple of times.He checked his watch and saw it was 8:15. It was best that he start to pack his trunk,for he was leaving today.There was complete silence in the house.But he moved around quietly,just in case.His trunk was in a corner of his room. HIs books were still in there, the only things he did unpack, was his clothes and robes.The spell books and other belonging were still in his trunk,including his wand.Just then had he realized about his wand.He walked over to his trunk and began to move everything in his trunk around."Come on.....were are you?!" whispered Draco. His anxiety for his wand was growing,it was no were in his trunk or in between his spell books. He looked for it franticly."Damn it! were did i put my wand!"said Draco. He stood up and kicked his trunk, then walked to his closet were his robes were hanging, he grabbed them and turned out every single pocket. 

He then pulled off his bed spreads, sheets,pillow cases.He looked under his bed and his night stand,in the closet, in his drawers; even in the bathroom. But his wand was still missing. Draco sat at the edge of his bed, the sheets were on the floor."Iam sure I had it with me when i got off the train at kings cross.Right in my pocket it was.." he muttered to himself.Just then his bedroom door burst open, and his father walked in."What do you want?" snarled Draco." Oh i just heard some noise and came up to see what you were doing" he said. Draco looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, he couldn't have made that much of a rachet."Really, well Iam kind of busy right now.."said Draco. "I can see" said Lucius as he looked around Dracos room.His robes were on the floor with the pockets turned out.His sheets and bed spread were on the floor, and his spell books lay across the floor wide open."Looking for this?" asked Lucius,lifting up a wooden stick,which looked a lot like his wand."How did?-why-where did-Why do you have it!?"stuttered Draco.His father gave him the Famous Malfoy smirk. Draco started at his wand, it was held tightly in his fathers hand. "Oh don't worry you will get it back"said Lucius."How about now. I need it to go to school. I leave today remember?" said Draco. Lucius gave that a thought."Ah yes. You leave to go to that mudblood lovers school" he said mockingly."You made me go..." muttered Draco. "Don't blame me for making you go! your mother made me so I agreed" he snapped."Here" he said thrusting Dracos wand into his hands.Draco Took his wand and watched his father leave his room. Draco sighed and looked at the time 8:35. He decided to finish packing.Now that he had his wand."That was the only nice thing you ever did for me..." said Draco under his breath as he began to clean his room and pack. 

A/N:I know its short but i think the 6th chapter is longer! thanks reviewers! especialy my loyal reviewer! I love your new pename! It makes me happy knowing you are enjoying my story! sry for not updating sooner!- Sam


	6. Gabi

Chapter 6:  
Gabi

It was 10:15 by the time he was done packing. He hadn't had anything to eat in two days and was desperate for some food. His stomach was growing with hunger. He dragged his trunk to his doorway and left it there. He would come back for it afterwards. when it was time to leave. He walked down quietly, the house seemed deserted. only the house-elfs were around. He had no idea were his father was and didn't care either.He walked into the kitchen. Everything was neat, clean and in its place. His mother always liked everything organized.Draco suddenly felt a blast of cold wind, it felt as if his mothers presence was still lingering around. Draco sighed and made something to eat.

A while later Draco was half dragging half pulling and half struggling with his trunk as he made his way down stairs.He had his wand tucked safely in his pocket.When he arrived downstairs his father was waiting for him. "Hurry up boy or you'll be late"he snapped Draco rolled his eyes and followed him outside. When they got outside they were hit by a harsh wind.Draco pulled the hood of his sweater up over his head. Lucius grabbed Draco and his trunk. "How are we getting there..._father_" he asked. His face in disgust he never wanted to say that word again."Portkey"said Lucius.He kept walking to what looked like a shoe. It was brown and ugly looking to him."What ever you do, don't move"said Lucius.Draco nodded. Once more Lucius grabbed draco and his trunk and touched the portkey.They began to spin around non-stop. The wind blew dracos hood off and made his blonde hair blow all over the place.He stood closely to his father, his hand tightly around the handle of his trunk. It finally all stopped. They arrived on a field, just over the field was Kings Cross. It was chill the wind blew Dracos hair back, his eyes watered. He pulled up the hood of his sweater again over his head.Lucius wrapped his cloak around him self tightly to block away the harsh autumn wind. Draco dragged his trunk behind him, as he followed his father down the hill. When they arrived it was 10:55;Lucius gave Draco his ticket."Hurry up!" snapped Lucius as he pushed through the thick crowd. They got to the barrier between platform 9 and 10."You go first" said Lucius. He pretended to accidentally bump into Draco, so he could fall through. Instead of bumping into him gently. He whammed into Dracos shoulder, which happened to be the one with the cut. Draco gritted his teeth as he went through.Lucuis came in afterwards. It was 10:57."Three minutes! hurry up boy!"he said Harshly. The man at the door took Dracos trunk, and Draco climbed aboard. Just as he was going to close the door; lucius grabbed dracos shoulder and pulled him out.Draco let out a small yell of pain. "You will remain at Hogwarts for all Holidays...I have important things to take care of at home and I don't want you around" he whispered. "Like i want to go back..." muttered Draco. Lucius looked at him.Then thrust him inside the train. Draco slammed the door shut and watched his father leave with a swish of his cloak. Draco pulled off his hood and looked around the hallways. Hogwart students were every where. Just then Pansy Parkinson made her way towards him. He groaned at the sight of her, couldn't he get a moments peace for once in his life."Dracieee! were have you been! we have been looking all over for you!!" she said as she threw her self at him and pulled him into a rib crushing hug.Draco held his breath."I just arrived"said Draco. "Oh, well come sit with us"she said letting go of him and taking his hand in hers. She looked at him,"Or if you like we could get a compartment to ourselves" she whispered in his ear. He didn't like the idea of some ones hot breath in his ear at all. He wiggled his hand free from her grip and said,"Pansy i would like to be alone for a while" pansy looked at him concerned.Dont you want me to come and keep you company?"she asked. "No...I rather be alone for once!" he snapped, then with that he walked away leaving her alone.

He continued to walk to the back of the train. He reached the end of the train and there was an apparently "empty" compartment. He didn't notice a young girl sitting in there. She turned around at the sudden movement of the door opening. "Err..ummm..can I help you?" she asked. Startled by the voice, he jumped and turned. "Sorry...didn't mean to scare you" she said. "Its okay.. I thought i was alone" he said taking a seat across from her."Wait...you were here first..I should leave if you would like to be alone"said Draco as he stood up."Oh no, its okay I don't mind....i was kind of getting lonely." she said blushing a bit. The first time in so long , did a smile make its way to Dracos face.He sat right back down."Iam Gabi..Gabirella Parker" she said holding out her hand. Draco took it,"Malfoy..Draco Malfoy"he said. She looked at him. "I have heard a lot about you"she said. He raised an eyebrow,"Really"he said sarcastically."Yea, they say you are like the Slytherin sex God or something"Draco smirked."Interesting, well I will take that as a Compliment"he said laughing. "So your in Slytherin?" he asked.

"yea"

"what year?"

"6th" she answered. Draco gave her a puzzled look,"Same...how come i never see you around?"he asked. "Iam kind of a loner...I don't talk much.." "You are now!" said Draco.They both laughed. Draco noticed that she had really pretty eyes. They were hazel and went perfectly with her long pure black hair.She had dark red highlights and it was up in a pony tail. She was slim and not like any of the other girls Draco has seen around the school. Gabi caught him looking at her,"You okay?" she asked him. Draco snapped back to reality."Huh? oh, yea" he looked out the window."Sorry kind of zoned out" . There was an awkward silence. Draco began to get hot and sweaty with his big sweater. It was nice and warm inside the train so he pulled it off. Gabi noticed part of his gash on his shoulder."My god what happened to your arm!"she cried out loud. Dracos eyes widen as he tried to pull down the sleeve of his shirt down. "Its nothing.....really"stuttered Draco. Gabi gave him glare. "I have the feeling that you are hiding something from me" she said. "Look its nothing! you don't know me! I barely know you! so why should i tell you what the hell happened to me!" he yelled. She stared at him and looked out the window. "Gabi..Iam sorry i yelled at you....it just came over me....I don't have a control over my anger..."he said looking at her. She turned around and looked into his eyes. They were a soft blue , she could have sworn they were gray before but she didn't say anything. She gave him a smile " Its all right...it happens all the time...I have a short temper so does my broth-"she stopped and looked out the window again."Never mind" she mumbled.Draco sighed and lay across the seat.

A few hours passed when the food trolley finally came by. "Anything of the trolley dears?" she asked sweetly. By then Draco had fall fast asleep curled up on the seat."I would" said Gabi. She reached inside her pocket for some money. She brought a box of bertie bott every flavor beans and a couple of Chocolate frogs.When the trolley lady left;Draco was just waking up. "Hey there sleepy head" she said sweetly."hi.." said Draco who was still sleepy.Gabi then was looking at a stranger green looking Bertie bott. "Do you suppose this is poisonous?" she asked looking carefully at it."I dunno I don't think so" said Draco as he sat up. "It looks weird to me..." she said still worried about eating it. Draco laughed."Eat it, trust me it wont taste weird...and if it does then don't trust me.." he said. She giggled and took a small bite of it, she began to chew but made a disgusted face and spit it back out. Draco laughed again. "Spinich"she said and she threw it out the window. "What some?" she asked offering him the box. "I haven't had these in a long time..why not" he said. Draco reached a hand in and pulled out a light purple one. He popped it in his mouth."Mmmm Grape!" he exclaimed."Oh yea you get the better one and Iam stuck with spinach!"she said. They both laughed at her comment. She took another one it was bright red "Yumm! Strawberry!" she exclaimed happily.For the last hour of their trip, they had fun tasting all the flavors in the box.For the first time, since his mothers death, had Draco actually have a good time with someone...

A/N:: just to let you know IAM NOTHING LIKE MY NEW CHARACTER GABI!!!! iam just warning you people because i kno some authors who put themselves in their stories.But Iam not like them...I was bored one night while writing and she just came into my head! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! if ANY of you have suggestions on how to make it better PLEASE SHARE BY REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!.....on to chapter 7!!!! -Sam 


	7. Threstrals

Chapter 7:  
Threstrals 

It was Dark when they arrived. The train came to a hault, and the pile of smoke came out in great groups. Draco and Gabi were still eating their Bertie bott's.Gabi felt the train stop and give a jolt. "I think where're here"she said. Draco looked down at himself. 

"Iam not even in my robes" 

"Neither am I.." they looked at each other and burst in to laughter. "Oh well"said Gabi.Draco saw the students climbing out of the train. "We should be getting out" said Draco. "Yea" they walked out after gathering their things. Draco pulled his robes over his clothes.He would change once he was in his dorm. They made their way off the train and on to the platform.It was crowded, he then heard the familiar voice of the great oaf, as Draco calls him.Calling the first year over.Gabi followed closely behind him.Draco spotted pansy,crabbe,and goyle looking around for him.Draco really didn't want to be with them, so he grabbed gabi arm and pulled her towards a carriage."What was that for?" she asked startled by his behavior. "Oh...I just wanted to get away from some certain people"he said.She looked at him and shook her head side to side.Draco stuck his head outside to see if they had gone,when the carriage began to move.Draco looked to what was pulling it and gasped."Holy shit!" he exclaimed.In Front of him were the ugliest creatures ever.They had no skin and were greasy, they had pupil less eyes and instead it was all white."What is it?"asked Gabi,as she stuck her head out also. "Wh-what are those things!?"he exclaimed pointing at the creatures."What are you talking about?" she asked, not seeing anything at what he was pointing at. "That!! Look! what are those things pulling the carriages!"he said, he couldn't believe that she didn't see them."What exactly am I suppose to be looking at?"she asked again puzzled by his reactions.This reminded him of something,last year in Care of Magical Creatures, Hadgrid had showed them something but no one could see them except certain people like Potter.Draco remembered asking the same question. It just hit him."They are winged horses, with no skin and pupil less eyes....I learned about them last year...Only i have forgotten its name"said Draco. Then Gabis brain clicked."Oh!! those things!"said Gabi,"they begin with a T..the- no thre- no no that's not it! three! no that's number!" she said trying hard to think of the name.Draco laughed at her atempts."THRESTRALS!"she yelled out loud. "But....how can you see them? I mean....you can only see them when you have seen someone....die...Have you ever seen any one die before?"she asked quietly.Dracos eyes widen and began to sting, as the water filled in. He blinked and looked away quickly."My...my...Mother"he said Finally."Oh...Draco Iam so so sorry..."she said softly.She looked at him."Its okay.."he said as he turned and looked outside at the Threstrals.   
"You can't see them can you?" 

"No" 

"I wish I couldn't either"  
  
A/N:: awwww ::sniff:: Iam so sorry for the late update! a lot of stuff has been going on!! i promise to update sooner!! KEEP REVIEWING!! THANKS TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS!!! P.S she is not Dracos sister....just to let ya know! -Sam


	8. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 8:  
Return to Hogwarts 

Gabi was reading a book called _Hogwarts a History_ she was into it,she didn't notice Draco looking at her.The carriage stop on front of Hogwarts.The lights were on and shone brightly inside, the huge castle reflected on the lakes surface. Draco cleared his throat to let Gabi know they arrived. She looked up at him,"Oh...where're here.."she said placing a bookmark in between the pages,and closing her book. They climbed out.All the students made their way up the stairs to the Entrance doors.Draco made sure to stay clear of Pansy Crabbes and Goyles way. "Why are you walking so fast?"she asked, as she ran to keep up with him."Why are you walking so slow?"he said looking at her and giving her the famous Malfoy smirk. Professor McGonagall stepped out and stood in front of the still talking students. "Can I have your attention Please!"she yelled over them. " Fix your robes Longbottom!" she snapped at a round-faced forgetful boy.He straighten up and looked at her nervously. "In a few moments I will come back outside to gather you up! just one moment Please!"she said as she walked back inside. Draco looked over his shoulder and spotted his enemies, Harry,Ron, and Hermione. "Well well well, Look what I have found....Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood"he said teasingly.(A/N:: Is teasingly a word?!) "Get lost Malfoy" growled Ron."Oh touchy,touchy aren't we Weasley?" said Draco in the same teasingly tone. 

"Screw off Malfoy! go fuck Pansy or something!" snapped Harry.Ron gave a low whistle as Hermione stared at him with wide eyes.Dracos glared at him with his cold-gray eyes."What did you say potter?" asked Draco. "You heard me"said Harry harshly. His bright green eyes narrowed down as he stared at him. "Say that one more time and see what happens..." growled Draco. Gabi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Draco...let it go..."she whispered.She tried to drag him away,but Draco shook her off. "What are you going to do about it? asked Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh i will do something about it!" he snapped.But before he could anything, Professor McGonagall stepped back outside.It had begun to rain lightly.Draco glared at harry before walking off.He pushed into Hermione on purpose making her almost fall down the stairs. Seamus had to hold on to Harrys robes and Dean Thomas had to hold on to Rons before they Jumped on Malfoy. "What was that about?" asked Gabi as they walked inside the warm castle."Just meeting up with some old friends..." he said.Gabi raised an eyebrow and looked at him. She then noticed that he was rather good looking...... 

A/N:: SOOOOO SORRY for the late update!! so many things happening right now! and i Have a writers block! Iam kind of stuck on chapter 9 so i dont think i will be updating any sooner until iam done with chap 9! anyways! THANKS TO MY REVIWERS!!! LUV YOU ALL!!! PLEASE REVIEW! LOL!! -Sam


	9. Midnight Fight

Chapter 9:  
Midnight Fight

They entered the Great hall.Draco and Gabi went over to the SLytherin table,while harry,Ron and hermione went over to the Gryffindor table. Draco caught Harrys eye,they gave each other a cold stare before sitting down at their tables."You really need to control your anger"said Hermione as she turned to face harry."Hermiones right Harry,you cant let Malfoy get to you all the time"said Ron. "He wont .....I wont let him...Iam not going to take any of Malfoys crap this year"said harry with a definite tone. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned the other way to talk to Ginny.Ron just gave his friend a small smile and looked down at his shoes,which were untied.

On the other side of the Room;Draco was sitting all the way at the end. "Why are we sitting all the way over here?"asked Gabi,"Why do you ask so many questions?"asked Draco.He looked at her, and she blushed.Just then the first years came walking through the doors,with Professor McGonagall in front.They all looked so small, quiet,nervous and twitchy. Filtch walked on to the front as well,carrying the four-legged stool with the sorting hat on top. He set the stool down and walked away muttering something about 'evil 1st years'.Proffessor McGonagall stood up in front, she took out a long piece of parchment and began to call out names.After the last name was called "Jamie Zinks" was sorted into Ravenclaw,Proffessor Dumbldore stood up,"Welcome Back! I bet you are all waiting to eat,but before the feast;a little reminders: The Forbidin Forest is off-bounds to all, and on the 3rd floor on the right hand side is off bounds.Filtch has wanted to remind you of the things that are not allowed in the school,once again the list is hung up in front of his door....And now the Feast!"he finished. JUst then the food appeared on the tables."I bet the house-elfs worked their butts off to prepare this"said Hermione. "Wooyougizizaerst!"said Ron his mouth full of food.Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued eating.

Back at the Slytherin Table Draco and Gabi were enjoying the food and talking with other people around them.(A/N:: I know i use Draco but now Iam going to start using Malfoy because iam always getting tempted to Enjoy!) After everyone was satisfied,Proffessor Dumbldore stood up once more."Now that you are full and happy...It is off to bed with you all!" he said. Hermione and Ron said bye to harry,as they were the Prefects.Over at the Slytherin Table Malfoy sat still on his chair not moving as everyone else was."Draco aren't you the Slytherin prefect?"she asked him."I _was_ the Slytherin prefect..I told Dumbledore to give the job to someone else,that i didn't want it anymore" said Malfoy.Gabi shook her head from side to side,"What?! trying working with Pansy! shes a nightmare!" exclaimed Malfoy,Gabi burst into laughter.Just then Pansy was making her way towards them.Gabi's eyes widen, she kicked Malfoys leg under the table hard, obviously he didn't get the point and yelped in pain."What was tha- he was cut off."There you are..."she started but stopped as her eyes moved to were Gabi sat,Malfoy was rubbing his leg a pained expression on his face."Dracie....who is this?"she asked , a tone of jealousy rang in her voice.Malfoy took a deep breathe "This...is Gabi...a friend...and if you don't mind....we have got to get...going"he said slowly.'_Damn she kicks hard!'_ he thought.Malfoy stood up and grabbed Gabis hand pulling her away.The other Slytherins were already outside along with the Gryffindors."All right there scar head?" asked Malfoy, as he spotted harry above the crowd."Get lost Malfoy"growled harry."Touchy,Touchy"he said smirking.Gabi looked at him then at harry.Harry could notice that she wasn't enjoying this much."Why do you always start Malfoy.Dont you have anything else to then torment people? I guess it does run in the family....like father like son,always off torturing people."said Harry with a satisfied look on his face.Malfoys eyes narrowed down, as he glared at harry."Shut up about what you don't know potter,If you know what's good for you" growled Malfoy.Harry seemed to have touched a nerve." I will _never_ be like my father!"he shouted.Some students turned around to see what the commotion was about."You sure act like you are"said harry.Malfoys temper was rising,he will never be like Lucius, he will never beat his kids, he will never kill his own wife never. What he feared the most was to grow-up to be like his father, he wont let his father brainwash him into it."Lets settle this once in for all"said Malfoy, as he reached his hand in his pocket for his wand.Hary did the same.The students stopped walking to watch the two enemies fight.Just then Gabi got in between them,Malfoy stared at her,"Get out of the way Gabi.."he said "No"she answered. Harry looked at the girl "Not to be rude or anything...but Who the Bloody Hell are you?" he asked kind of annoyed."None of your business, now both of you lower your wands this is Riddiculous,Fighting on the first day back" she said.Both boys looked at her,'_taking orders from a girl...what is this world coming to?'_ thought harry.The boys refused to put their wands away. "TEACHER!"some one yelled out, every one scattered in all directions as Professor McGonagall came out to see what the hold up was.Harry turned to look at Gabi then at Malfoy,"This...is far from over"

Malfoy and Gabi watched him walk away as McGonagall came up to them."What is the hold up Mr.Malfoy?"she asked looking at him "Some one fell down the stairs" but this wasn't Malfoy who answered but Gabi, McGonagall turned to look at her as well did Malfoy "Really? is that person ok?" asked McGonagall. "Yes...they just tripped..I don't know exactly who it was...it is getting late don't you say.Draco and I would like to go to bed..Good night Professor" she said, as she pulled Draco by the hood of his sweater down to the dungeons. When she finally released him, he stared at her in disbelief, "Telling a down right lie to a Teacher"he said in a mocking voice,"It was just a little white lie.."she said.They reached the entrance to the common room, it just hit Malfoy that he didn't know the password to go in. "Er...Gabi do you happen to know the password to the common room?"he asked looking at her. "No..." she answered back looking at him, her heart suddenly becomes to race faster ,though she rarely panicked. They sat down near the portrait door waiting for someone to eventually come along, after 30 minutes of waiting Malfoy became restless, "Dont you ever stay still?"she asked looking up at him, who was now standing and leaning casually against the wall."Dont you ever move? you have been sitting there in the same position for an hour!"he exclaimed looking down upon her.The sounds of footsteps made Gabi jump and Malfoy say "Shhh some one is coming...", the steps came closer and closer; Malfoy backed into the wall and peeked around the corner to see Professor Snape come along.Malfoy jumped out "Hello Professor"he said making Snape stop in his tracks,"Mr.Malfoy? why aren't you in the Common room?" he spotted Gabi sitting behind Malfoy,"Ah, Miss.Parker you as well?" he said "We don't know the password to get it Professor"said Malfoy innocently."The password is Pureblood now get it....you have classes tomorrow"he said with a definite tone.They waited until they could no longer hear his footsteps to walk up to the portrait."Pureblood"whispered Gabi, the portrait swung open and they climbed in.  
  
Soooooo sorry for the late very late update! i have been so busy and I was trying to finish up chapter 9 and trying to come up with a plot...BUT i have come up with one and right now iam finishing chapter 13!! "go sam go sam!" lol This chapter is not DONE! it has TWO PARTS TO IT!!! next parts is coming up! so make sure to read it AND REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!!! --Sam 


	10. Fight

Disclamer:: I own nothing but Gabi and the Plot....Enjoy

PART TWO OF CHAPTER 9::  
Midnight Fight (continuing)

  
Malfoy looked around the common room,a long low underground room with stone walls and ceiling from which round and greenish lamps were hanging on chains.The fire was roaring under an elaborately carved mantelpiece.(A/N:: i used this from J.K Rowlings CoS, i didn't exactly know how to explain the Slytherins common room that well...Enjoy)Malfoy looked up at the Silver round clock that was hanging from the wall, instead of arrows pointing to the time it had snakes "10:36 its not even that late" exclaimed Malfoy. A dark haired boy who was sitting on one of the high black chairs waved to him,"Hey Malfoy...have a good summer?" he asked "Hey Blaise...it was not that..bad"he managed to say, he had been trying to get rid of all the events that had happened over the summer, he and Gabi made their way to a black leather couch which was in front of the fire.Gabi sat down quickly and laid her head on the arm rest,Malfoy did the same but stared into the enchanting fire. The raising flames were making him quiet sleepy and drowsy, the vibrate colors of orange,red, and yellow danced in his eyes;the flames welcoming him......

"Malfoy!! Malfoy snap out of it!" said a voice from a distance,"MALFOY!" he snapped back to reality to find Gabi yelling his name out, her hand waving in front of him."Huh?" was all he said,"There is an owl outside the window....I don't know if its yours" she said pointing a snowy white owl who was hooting and pecking at the window lock."Whos owl is that?" asked Malfoy rather confused,Gabi shrugged her shoulders as he went to the window and letting the owl inside;It flew around and landed on the bookshelf,it stuck out its leg which had a letter tied to it.Malfoy removed it and read it::

_Malfoy,  
This as I said before is far from over...If you want to end this meet me in the trophy room at Midnight.You may bring a second....not that you need one...  
Bring only your wand._

Harry and Ron

Malfoy crumbled up the letter and threw it over his shoulder making it land in a corner.Gabi looked from the rigid face of Malfoy to the letter laying on the floor. "What was that about?" she asked."Nothing...." he said._'So golden boy wants to fight me....what a laugh this is going to be...'_ he thought to himself, a smile made its way to his face.

By the time Midnight came around Gabi had fallen fast asleep and Malfoy into a doze.The clock struck 12 and woke Malfoy up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room which was empty except for him and a sleeping Gabi.He looked over to her and saw that she was shivering, the fire was extinguished and it was cold.He took off his robes and placed them over Gabi, he then got his wand clutched tightly in his hand and walked out. The hallways was very empty and very quiet,not to mention dark and cold."Lumos" whispered Malfoy as the tip of his wand lighted up. When he finally reached the trophy room,only then did he remember about the seconds part. He cursed on his breathe as he walked in."You should up....I thought you wouldn't ferret boy" said Ron who was leaning against a wall."And your still poor....just like before" snapped Malfoy.Rons face went pale and rigid as he stared at him,Malfoy gave him a smirk."Weres Golden Boy?" he asked looking around,"Shut up Malfoy" said the voice of Harry."Wheres your second Malfoy?" asked harry "I fight on my own"he answered, Harry grinned.Suddnely the doors burst open as all three of them turned around,Malfoys eyes widen to see who it was,"I am his second" said Gabi. Harry rolled his eyes,"No your not...how did you find me?...were did you come.....why are..." Malfoy was didn't really know what to say, just the fact that she knew he was here was creepy, but the fact that she actually knew what was happening was creepier."You again?" said Harry looking at her, Ron just stared from Malfoy to Gabi to harry then back to Gabi, having no clue what was happening was a perfect time to catch Malfoy from surprise.Gabi turned around to Harry,"Why should you care...I don't know you and you don't know me lets keep it like that" said Gabi. SHe took a couple of steps forward, not taking her eyes off harry.Malfoy let out a low whistle.Harry stared at her speechless,"Why would i like to get to know you? your just like this Bloody git.....A Sytherin" said harry,"Being in different houses has nothing to do with us hating each other" she said."I can never be able to get along with Golden Boy"said Malfoy.Ron made a move, but Gabi stuck out her arm,"Would you guys quit it!?" she yelled "Would you move out of the way so i can beat this Basterd!?" yelled harry.Gabi opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a scream.Malfoy advanced on Harry,punching him straight in the jaw.Ron yelled as well trying get Malfoy off Harry."You freaking Basterd!"yelled Harry as he punched Malfoy in the stomach, Malfoy gasped and dragged harry up to his feet."WHo the fuck are you calling a Basterd?" asked Malfoy, he had his hands clutched tightly on HArry's robes."You"said Ron,Malfoy turned around to face Ron, but Ron threw him an unexpected punch to the face.Harry got lose of Malfoy's grip and fell to the floor, Malfoy was now sporting a bloody nose.Gabi made an atempt to run to him, but Harry grabbed her foot making her fall."You fucking-red head punk!" said Malfoy, the blood dripped onto to his robes.Ron looked pleased with himself."Ugh....you freaking asshole!"yelled Gabi as she tried to get out of Harry's grip."HEY LET GO OF HER!!!"yelled Malfoy.He kicked harry in the stomach, Harry yelled and Gabi screamed as she scrambled up to Malfoys side.Harry lay there gasping for breathe.Out of no were did Ron stand up and point his wand towards Malfoy.

"_Crucio_!" he yelled. Malfot turned around and didn't have time to duck and got hit with the curse.He let out a piercing scream, like he was getting stabbed with hot white knives, the pain was unbelievable; the room was filled with his screams. Many flashbacks came back to him.He managed to remember her screams and her pleads."NOOOO!!!!!" screamed a voice in the distance.The connection was broke and Malfoy crumbled to the floor, breathing heavily.Ron was kneeling down cradling his right arm, Gabi came running towards Malfoy. "What the....bloody hell..did you do?" he said in a whisper."I bit him" she said truthfully.Malfoy arched an eyebrow and looked at her.

"You bit..him?"

"Yes"  
He laughed silently to himself,Gabi helped him up.Rod did the same but went over to harry who was coughing up blood."Come one Draco...this shit is over..." she said in a pleading voice.Malfoy looked at her and shook his head,"Hello no this mother fucker is going to pay!"he said.Malfot took out his wand and pointed it at Ron.Beofre Ron could react Malfoy had yelled out _"Crucio!_" The room soon enough was filled with Rons scream, Gabi was yelling at Malfoy to stop and Harry tried to get up but fell back down and passed out. "Dont be a MURDERER!!!!" screamed Gabi; Malfoy looked at her and stopped, he lowered his wand staring at her pale face.Ron fell gasping for air."What did you say?" asked Malfoy in a trembling voice,"Dont b-be a M-Murderer..." she said at the verge of tears.Malfoy moved his watery eyes down to his wand which was clutched tightly in has hand, then up to a shaking Ron who was crumbled on the floor. He suddenly felt Sympthay towards Ron and Harry... _'wait....me feel sorry for golden boy and the sidekick? Iam going Mad!'_ he thought. He shook his head a couple of times,"Iam gunna go...."he stuttered and left the Room.  
  
A/N:: There i am done with chapter 9 now on to chapter 10 SORRY for the late update I REALLY AM!!! PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YA LIKE IT OR NOT!!--Sam 


	11. One Kiss

Chapter 10:  
One Kiss

Malfoy had fallen asleep in the common Room.He didn't bother to go up to his dorm,because the words Gabi had said from yesterdays nights events still lingered in him.Malfoy sat up on the couch thinking,It was still early and the sky was still dark.He didn't remember at what time he came back, but he remembered the pain he experienced all too well. Malfoy looked up at the Clock which read 4:45."Damn i barely slept anything.."he whispered."Who you telling.." said a voice next to him, Malfoy jumped and turned around to see Gabi sitting up from her comfortable position on an Armchair.She rubbed her eyes."Dont do that!"he said, his voice a bit shaky.She laughed.

"Sorry"  
Malfoy looked at her then out the window, the sky was becoming a little lighter, the mixture of Midnight blue and orange of the sunrise that was to come was amazing. "When did you get here?" asked Malfoy."I followed you up...but i waited until you fell asleep.Why did you Leave?....was it something i said?"she asked worriedly.Malfoy looked at her, he couldn't tell her, he just couldn't.If he did he would have to explain to her everything that had happened over the summer.Including the death of his mother,which was no accident.The pain was so much he turned to look out the window once more."Draco.....what's wrong?"she asked, as she walked and sat next to him.Malfoy didn't response, but he did noticed the worried tone in her voice.She placed her hand on his shoulder.Malfoy sighed and said "Have you ever be afraid of something?"

"Yes..."

"Have you ever been confused about something?"

"Sometimes...."

"Have you ever...loved someone so much, it burns when you see them leave..." at that moment he turned around to face her.He looked in to her beautiful hazel eyes which were full of life,concern,and love.She nodded her head.

"Where is this leading us too?"

"My past..." he turned back around.She slowly let her hand slide off his shoulder."Your..past.." she said a bit confused.

"Can i ask you something?"he asked

"Sure..."

"Do you believe that a person can change"

"Depends on what the change is"

"Lets just say someone wants me to be the same as them, but I know for gods sake i don't want to.But they are forcing me to"

"Then that's not a change.You are only changing for their liking not yours...look DRaco I am really confused...maybe I should go"Gabi said and stood up.Malfoy turned back around and stood up as well."Many things happen in life...Many things change....but sometime its really hard to see the change it has made..." he said "Many things change but I will not" he finished."Then do what you think is right"she said. Turning on one heel she walked Towards the stairs leading her to her dorm.Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back facing him. Just looking at her made Malfoy all nervous and sweaty._'Why do i feel this way.....God she is so beautiful..'_ he thought."Do you believe in love at first sight?"these words just blurted out of his mouth before realizing what he was saying.Gabi looked at him _'God he is so good looking.....'_ she thought once more.

"I-I don't know....I-t depends on who the person is..."she said still not taking her eyes off his."I think I found it..."he said.Malfoy leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.Shocked by his move, she didn't retreat.He pulled back and looked into her eyes.Sparks were flying around in his head.Akaward silence followed, before Malfoy cleared his throat,"Umm.... I gotta change..." she nodded.They both walked up to their dorms.

Malfoy walked over to his bed which was in the far corner.He sat down on his bed, he thought about what had just happened."Well this certainly explains my feelings towards her.....just with on kiss....."he said to himself.Malfoy fell back on his bed still thinking until sleep came over him.

On the other side Gabi was doing the same.She reached a hand and touched her lips.She shiver, but felt happy at the same time....

A/N:: Awwwwwww ::sniff, tear:: SO emotional! So what do ya think? is it to mushy?! Could there possibly be romance taking place? dun dun dun! Read to find out! PLEASE REVIEW!!!--Sam 


	12. New Teacher

Chapter11:  
New Teacher 

Malfoy fell asleep his encounter with Gabi. It was 6:50 when he woke up.Malfoy got up and looked around,everyone was still asleep.He looked over to Crabbe and Goyles beds.Their loud snores told Malfoy they were still fast asleep.Malfoy sighed and walked over to his trunk, grabbed his clothes to get dressed. 

It was Dark and cold.There was no one to be seen, Gabi had been walking down the same dark and strange hallway.She was shivering violently, out of no were did she hear someone call her name, it sounded very familiar."M-Mom...."she said in a whisper.The ground began to shake, Gabi was still calling out to the voice that never returned an answer, while the floor underneath her was splitting.She fell through screaming.A rush of cold wind blew at her face as her surroundings began to swirl and fade....... 

Gabi woke up with a start.She was sweating bullets and was a tad bit shaky._'Again with the same blasted dream!..._'she thought.She looked over to her watch which read 6:55.She got up and looked around everyone was still asleep, she walked quitely to her window and looked out.It was dark and cloudy and looked as if it were going to rain.She slowly walked back to her trunk to get dressed as well. 

Malfoy walked down to the Slytherin Common Room.He sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.He was thinking about what he and Gabi talked about last night, About him being forced to be someone he doesn't want to be.Of course he was referring to his father.Yes, Lucius Malfoy wanted his son to follow in his footsteps.Yet, Draco did not.Lucius wanted him to be a Death Eater,like himself.The thoughts of being a Death eater and being a supporter for Voldemort was not what Malfoy has in mind.Trying to forget about it,Malfoy decided to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast.Just as he was walking out, Gabi was coming down."Morning..."said Malfoy.Gabi looked at him and turned red "Morning..."she said back.Both were quiet for a while, Malfoy broke the silence."Umm....wanna come down to breakfast with me?"he asked hopefully,Gabi smiled and walked up to him."Sure"she answered.Malfoy smiled back as they climbed out of the portrait. 

Malfoy turned around to see if anybody was coming, that was when Gabi noticed a Bruise."Malfoy!"she screamed,Malfot turned around and looked at her."What!? what's wrong!?" he asked "Your face!!....What....oh my god!"she said stuttering."What?.....what is wrong with my face?" he asked.Gabi stretched out her hand over to his cheek, it was huge, blue and purple."Ow!" he said as he pulled back flinching."Exactly!...you have a huge bruise on your face" she said Malfoy looked at her and smirked."Probably a result from yesterdays fight"he said in a chuckle.Gabi looked at him sternly."Thats not funny Malfoy"she said in a defeat tone."Come on Iam hungry" he said turning around and heading towards the stairs.Gabi sighed and followed him. 

Some students were already inside the Great Hall eating,some students like Harry,Ron, and Hermione.Harrys eye was swollen shut and Ron had a cut on his lip as well a bruised cheek.Hermione looked as if she wasn't talking to them because she wasn't sitting near them as usual. Malfoy walked right pass the Gryffindor table.He caught Rons eye and Malfoy gave him a smirk.Harry noticed with his only good eye.Ron stood up but harry pulled him down before he did anything stupid.Malfoy and Gabi made their way to the Slytherin Table. 

Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione turned around sharply to face harry and Ron."I can't believe you two! picking a fight with Malfoy!"she said hotly."Hermione if you turned around just to lecture us about not using our heads, then save it because we don't wanna hear it!"said Ron. Hermione was speechless, Harry stared at Ron with an You-Should-not-have-said-that-look."WELL SORRY FOR WORRYING ABOUT YOU RON! when i saw you this morning all i could think was what HAPPENED! SORRY FOR CARING ABOUY MY TWO BEST FRIENDS!!" Hermione was now standing and screaming at Ron.Harry smacked his palm to his forehead."WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" screamed Ron,"SO IT CAN GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" she yelled, then grabbing her school bag and books she stormed out of the Great hall.All the houses were staring at them, Ron turned very red as he was just called and idiot in Hermiones words."What are you all looking at!?" yelled Ron who was standing.They all turned around quickly to eating and whispering comments under their breaths.Harry was shaking his head from side to side, as Ron sat back down;"You really need to control your anger mate"said Harry.Ron gave him a fake smile and looked down at his food. 

Back at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was laughing hysterically."Some show Weasley and Granger put on"said Malfoy who was out of breathe.All the Slytherins were laughing at the pairs argument.Gabi looked at Malfoy who was still trying to catch his breath "Oh come on it wasn't that all funny"she said.But deep down she was trying very hard to hold in her laughter.After it all died down. Schedules were being passed down; when Malfoy and Gabi got theirs they scanned it down carefully."Defense Aganist the Dark Arts first with the Gryffindors,then Double potions, Transfiguration, and Charms" said Gabi looking down it."Wonder who the new teacher is" asked Malfoy looking up at the staff."Lets find out come on!" said Gabi as she grabbed Malfoys arm pulling him up."Iam coming! Iam coming!" he said grabbing an apple before leaving. 

Harry groaned as he looked at his schedule.Ron looked at him "what's wrong?"he asked "We've got Defense Aganist the Darks arts with Slytherin this morning"said Harry."Perfect way to start the morning"said Ron."Come on before we are late..." said Harry hastily. He got up and swung his school bag over his shoulder, Ron followed the procedure. 

When Gabi and Malfoy arrived, they stepped inside to find a young man sitting down at a desk. He didn't look up at Gabi and Malfoy walked over to two desk in the 3rd row.After a while the classroom began to fill up with students.When every seat was taken, did he stand up.He had bright blue eyes and dark wavy hair and He was tall."Morning class" he said,"Morning...."some mumbled, and some nodded."Not the most enthusiastic now are we.."he said."My name is Miles Trint, your new Defense Aganist the Dark Arts teacher.You may refer to me as Professor Trint" every one was half asleep and wasn't paying any attention. "This year we will be learning Patronuses and other spells that might be useful in the near future." at this point some students became more interested and listened more attentivly."I had some sort of tip off by one teacher that a certain student can already produce a full corps Patronus"he said. A few students gave each other glances for they knew who he was talking about."That student is non-other then Mr.Potter"he said looking straight at harry who was sitting right in front of him.Harry looked around and felt all eyes on him.Malfoy rolled his eyes _'Always potter! Geez what is this world coming too!?'_he thought."Care to show us Mr.Potter?" asked Professor Trint, Harry nodded his head,stood up and walked up to the front, he pulled out his wand and exclaimed "Expecto Patronum!!" Out came a silvery white stag,it began to gallop around the room.Professor Trint clapped as the rest of the class followed his suit.Malfoy, yet again rolled his eyes _'Please its not that hard to do'_ he thought. 

The class went on and by the end mostly everyone can produce a Patronus."Now I want a page and a half on Patronus and their Purpose, class dismissed" said Professor Trint.The class piled out talking exited about the lesson."That was wicked Harry"called out Dean, everyone was giving compliments about Harry's Patronus.Malfoy had had enough of it all and made his and Gabi's way quickly away from the 'Harry Potter fan club'. "Interetsing lesson...but a page and a half of homework! can't wait"said Gabi sarcastically."Yea...I can't wait" said Malfoy as they headed for potions. 

A/N:: Hope you liked it!!! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!! it makes me happy!! Now on to chapter 12!! Oh yea please check out my other story Never trust a Dangerous Mind.Its about The trios 6th yr and bout a new kid who comes to Hogwarts for a purpose....WELL can't say much! GO READ IT! if you wanna know more!! Yes krys the title is called Harry potter and the half blood prince! but hey guess what i think i kno who it might be but i wont say no more! i kno you love my story you were da first to read it! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! GO READ BYE!-Sam


	13. AN

A/N:: HELLO!!! ok i felt like writing something.This is not a chapter its just me talking about stuff.Ok first of all i wanna thank ALL my reviewers I LOVE YOU LOTS!! THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVING REVIEWS FOR MY STORY!!!! THANKS A MILLION!! yea 2nd i want to clarify all that is going to go on in my story. Ok someone does die ::my lips are sealed:: i can't say who becuz then it would ruin the story! ok the story does get a little darker and more angsty so i might change the rating. Yea and Iam going to say something's key word lol The plot is as its going. Malfoy does not want to become a death eater, The person i mentioned in the beginning about Lucius killing someone else besides Malfoys mother, is going to be revealed probably in chapter 18 or 20 i don't really know one of those two.If you might have a guess on who it is leave a review. Harry and Malfoy do start to become nicer to each other and after iam done with this story there is its sequel so make sure to read the continuing story!! OK iam done i guess that wasn't much but a little bit! Keep Reading and sorry if you thought this was a chapter!!!! -Sam 


	14. Depression and The Announcement

Chapter 12 ::  
Depression and the Announcement 

The month went by and into Ocotber.So far nothing happened except that Gabi was developing feelings towards Malfoy.She just couldn't help it, but something was bothering him, she couldn't clearly put her finger on it but she was defiantly going to figure it out.For the past weeks, Malfoy had formed some kind of depression, he wasn't eating as much, he wasn't sleeping because of the same horrible dreams he kept having. He was slacking off in classes and on homework, he wouldn't talk as much anymore or even torture Potter as much. Life at school was becoming harder for him, he noticed Gabi was starting to avoid him, she didn't talk to him as much as she use to.When ever it was breakfast,lunch,or Dinner, he would go to the common room and skip it. He would spend long periods of time locked up in his room staring out the window thinking about how his life is going to turn out in the future. He received a letter from his father two days before Halloween:

_Draco,   
As I told you before, you are to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays.I have to much work to complete and I do not wish to deal with you as well. Keep in mind that you are still to come for training.You know what I am talking about, you are to come immediately when you get my letter.Just to let you know if you do not answer my letter; I will personally come to the school and drag you out,The Dark Lord is waiting for your addition and if you do not Answer back he and I will not hesitate to force you into it....or even kill you.....Keep that in mind......_

L . M 

Malfoy re-read the letter twice, he knew exactly what training he was talking about.Malfoy crumbled up the letter and threw it into the fire were it burned to a crisp. He turned back around to the window and stared at the sky which far over to the horizon the sun was setting. He heard a soft knock, he ignored it , then again, he ignored it again; Yet again this time harder.Malfoy scowled and went over to open it.Gabi stood there, she looked at him "Hey..." she said slowly,"Hi...you need anything?" said Malfoy, "No....I was just wondering.....Oh Malfoy come on! There is something seriously wrong with you! You won't eat,sleep, work, or study anymore! you are dropping in your grades dramatically! what is going on!?"she asked desperately.Malfoy felt like he couldn't hide anymore, he was found.She looked at him with her big hazel eyes a worried look on her face. Malfot dragged her inside and explained everything, except the part about his father killing his mother or of him becoming a death eater. When he had finished he was crying, she looked at him with sad eyes. He stood up and walked over to a wall he leaned against it crying, he slid down to the floor his knees drawn up to his chest."Nothing is the same anymore!!! My mother is gone and my father hates me!!" he cried.Gabi kneeled down beside him, his hair hung over his eyes he tried to push them away with his trembling hand but just felt to weak."I hate my life!!!! I hate it! everybody thinks its perfect because I was always bragging about it my past years. But no its not! it always wasn't! I made up stories and bullied other people around to hide my fear,my anger, and my feelings! Now its just too late to make a difference what's the point?! I will just end up as a nobody in this damn world! I just wish i could be gone to a place far away were all my problems could be solved! but I know there is no such place....damn it! why...WHY!!!??"he screamed punching the wall behind him.He closed his eyes tight wishing he could die.Tears ran down his face, his cheeks and onto his robes.Gabi looked at him with tear-filled eyes, she couldn't believe that this young blonde boy could have been going through so much.She felt so sorry for him, she didn't know what to do to take away his pain.Malfoy remembered the words his father had said to his mother before he killed her: _That is no son of mine!.....I have no son..._The words burned inside him and went on repeatedly _I have no son....I have no son....I have no son......_"ARGHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Malfoy, he stood up, Draco Malfoy had finally snapped.He walked to the window he saw his fathers face sneering back at him his eyes glowing red.Malfoy pulled back his fist, Gabi yelled for him to stop, but Malfoy had enough, he pulled back his fist and punched the window.Gabi screamed and ducked down, while pieces of glass went flying all over the place.Malfoy yelled clutching his fist.There was a little bit of blood around the corners of the window.Pieces of glass were dug into his knuckles and now stinging with pain.A huge whole was in the window, Malfoy crumpled to the floor cradiling his hand.Gabi crawled over to him."Malfoy! my god look what you did!" she said looking at him."I- I don't know what came over me...."he said in a trembling voice.His hand was stinging more as of now.Gabi helped him to the hospital wing to get rid of the bits of glass stuck in his hand.When they had finished she dragged him the Great Hall. 

During Breakfast on the morning before Halloween Dumbledore made an announcement."As you all know Tomorrow is All-Hallos-Eve, Iam referring to Halloween.Hogwarts is holding a Halloween Dance and a Costume Contest!"the great hall was full of excitement on the news "You my come with a partner and the dance will end at 12:00 when we announce the winner " there was a lot of whispers and Girls were giggling at who they were taking to the dance."One more thing there will be a Hogsmeade Trip today so you can all pick what you are going to wear, That is all" 

Gabi and Malfoy made their way outside for the trip,"Umm...who...are you going T-to ask?" asked Malfoy looking at the ground.Gabi felt her face get red,"I-I don't know yet..."she said walking beside him,"Oh" said Malfoy quietly.He had developed something for her,"What are you going as? I mean to the dance?" she asked him, as they walked into the Three Broomsticks."I don't know....but I will think of something" .They were silent for a while as they looked for seats,"Theres one!" yelled Gabi. They ordered their Butter beers and talked for a bit before heading in separate ways to buy their costumes.

It had begun to rain and it was time to head back to the Castle.Gabi and Malfoy met up at with the rest of the school.Gabi had a bag clutched tightly in her hand, so did Malfoy."So...who are you going as.....you do have a costume"asked Gabi .Malfoy gave her a smirk, his once cold-gray eyes changed into an enchanting blue , as he stared into her hazel ones."That is for you to find out..." said Malfoy.Gabi punched his arm playfully as they headed up to the castle.

A/N:: Ok next chappie is the dance.Hoped you liked this one yea kinda short.But when i was writing the part about Malfoys depression i was sad. He sounded like me when he punched the window.Lol i did that once this yea and last because i was having problems and people kept bugging me and stuff......but this isn't about me! lol anyways! onto chapter 13!!!!!!! mwhahahahahaha THANKS REVIEWERS!!! and plz r&r this one!!-Sam 


	15. The Halloween Dance

Chapter 13:  
The Halloween Dance 

When morning arrived, the air at Hogwarts was full of mystery and Excitment.The Great Hall was all decorated for the nights event.The ceiling was enchanted to be dark and cloudy, there were jack O-lanters and live Bats all over the place flying about. Large spider webs were in the corners and on doors.Everything in the castle was creepy.

When the Slytherins and Gryffindors went down to potions that morning, there was a huge tarantula waiting for them in front of Snape's door.It told them a riddle if they didn't answer correctly it wouldn't let them in.Each person had to go up to it and try to solve it.Ron had a fit and refused to go up to the spider.After about 30 minutes, Snape took pity and let them inside.

"Not even able to solve a riddle? I am terribly disappointed in you all"he said in a drawling voice.They knew he was Refering to the Gryffindors, for he never got upset with the SLytherins.After potions they had Herbology.They had to carve faces into the pumpkins they had planted in the beginning of the year.Malfoy accidentally almost chopped Blasies hand off when he was talking to Gabi."Careful Mr.Malfoy We do not want some ones hand lying around, now do we!"said Profesor Sprout.Malfoy mimicked her which caused Gabi to laugh and knock her pumpkin seeds into Pansy's hair, who was kneeled down picking up her own.The entire Green House was full of laughter.This made Pansy go haywire and smash her pumpkin on Malfoys head;which made Malfoy look like a scarecrow but with a pumpkin for a head.Gabi was trying so hard not to laugh as Pansy ran off, but couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing until the end of class."This is not my day..."mumbled Malfoy

After class, they had lunch.Malfoy still smelled like a pumpkin.He waited until lunch was over to go take a long shower to get rid of the smell.When he got out of the shower,Gabi was coming in carrying a book.He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and was drying his hair.(A/N:: yet again...tom in a towel... ; ) She looked up and saw him shirtless."Sorry!" she said turning red. He looked up and smirked,"Couldn't resist could you?"he said teasingly."Oh shut up!, I-I came to R-Return your book...I should go.."she said hurriedly.She made her way to the door before setting the book on his bed."Why are you such in a hurry?" he asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him." No...I should G-Get going...really.." she said in a whisper.But she couldn't resist...he was just so...attractive to her.(A/N: isn't he!? I mean who wouldn't- sorry! back to the story!!) His sparking blue eyes, the blonde hair that hung over his eyes,and his tall figure.This time she leaned in forward,"Would you be my partner to the dance?" whispered Malfoy. (A/N: we knew that was coming! dang it i gotta stop interrupting!! sorry...again!) Gabi stared at him."It would be my pleasure..." she said.Moments later her lips were on his.....

A couple of hours later it was time to get ready for the dance.Gabi was in her room getting ready.She was going as Juliet (guess who is going as Romeo?)she took a shower earlier and was now standing in front of her mirror, with a towel wrapped around her, she was trying to figure out what to do with her hair....Back at Malfoys dorm he was getting dressed as well.He had on a white long-sleeve button up shirt,with silver-white pants.He had an armor shield over his chest, and a silver sword hanging oh his belt loop.He was gelling his hair back like he had in his 1st two years.When he had finished he walked down to the Slytherin common room, he saw Blaise in the corner and talked to him for a while, he was dressed up as a Goblin.Malfoy waited anxiously for Gabi's arrival.

Gabi who decided to let her hair down, which was unusual because it was always in a ponytail or bun.She slipped on her white and silver dress, the sleeves were long and dragged behind her,the neckline was silver.The back of the dress was cut into a V, so it exposed some of her back.The dress covered her feet and slowly followed behind her.She walked over to her trunk and got out a silver cloak, she draped it over her shoulders pulling the hood above her head.She then pulled out a Mask that only covered her eyes, it was silver , around it was white.Whe she had finished she walked down slowly trying not to trip over the dress.Malfoy started a game of wizards chess with Blasie."Damn, that is the third time Blaise!" muttered Malfoy,"Seems you don't know much about Wizards Chess do you?"asked Blaise.Malfoy shook his head;Gabi came down gracefully,Blaise nudged Malfoy in the ribs,"What was th-"he stopped and looked up at Gabi, his jaw dropped.She blushed slightly at his reaction."G-Gabi...you err...look...Beautiful.."he said finally, she giggled,"Thank you....you look quite handsome yourself Mr.Malfoy"she said walking up to him.He gulped and stood up"Lets get...um..going" he offered his arm to her, and they both made their way to the great hall.

When they arrived everyone was mostly there,Dumbledore had gotten each a wizard band and a Muggle band to play at the dance.Right now the Weird Sisiters were playing.Everybody was in costume,The hall was decorated for the occasion, the ceiling was the night sky with a full moon in the middle,there was mist and fog as well;The Pumpkins that each student carved were hovering above them in mid-air.There was live spiders crawling up the walls, and big,ugly,black bats flying around.The ghosts were floating around as well and there was blood on one of the walls, which was bewitched to say 'Happy Halloween' Some of the teachers weren't dressed up in a costume, but their DADA teacher was,Professor Trint was dressed as a Mummy.All in All everyone was enjoying themselves.On the other side Harry watched Ron and Hermione dancing for about an hour;Harry was not having as much fun.He was dressed up as a Vampire, Ron was Frankenstine and Hermione was an Eygtian Witch.'_She looks nice in black hair_' thought harry.It was getting close to midnight and harry still hadn't danced with no one,Just then Parvati who was an angle came up to him, "Hey Harry!"she yelled over the music."Hey"he yelled back,"Wanna Dance?"she asked Harry looked at her with a bright smile."sure!" she smiled and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Malfoy and Gabi seemed inseparable.Already 4 girls came up to Malfoy asking him to dance,but he turned them down by saying he needed to stay with his date.Gabit told him that he didn't have to stick around her the whole night.Durring one of the songs Peeves thought it would be funny to dump a bag full of live eye-balls on Professor Snape.The Great Hall was full of laughter,it was even funnier when he stood up and slipped on one of them.Professor McGonagall was laughing the hardest.Fred and George even made an appearance,they were to introduce the Muggle Band that had come to preform."Give a Loud round of applause to Our Musical Guest......EVANESANCE!!!!!!!" he yelled.Malfoys eyes widen,this was one of his favorite bands.He was probably the loudest.Gabi looked at him,"I didn't know you liked Muggle bands?"she asked him,Malfoy gave her a smirk."There is a lot that you don't know about me,My dear." he said sweetly,she pushed him to the side.The music began to play it was 'Going Under', some kids were singing to it.Malfoy of course was singing, he was practically yelling,Gabit laughed and joined in only at the parts she knew.It was crazy.People yelling,screaming,jumping;clearly it was the best dance ever.

At 11:50 the band finished up their last song which was'Bring me to life' said their good-byes and left.They then turned their attention to Dumbldore."It is about time to announce the winner....wait Iam sorry, The winner's of the costume contest" he pulled out a piece of paper.Everyone waited anxiously to who the winner was.Dumbldore read the paper his eyes moving back and forth he looked up and smiled at everyone,"And the winners are.......Draco Malfoy and Gabriella Parker!" everyone gasped and turned to their direction.Malfoy and Gabi gasped and gave each other a hug,"That was something I was not expecting..." she cried out-loud."What? us winning or the hug?"he asked smirking, she shoved him aside and made her way up to the front,Malfoy laughed and followed.Professor Dumbledore clapped as they came up, he placed a crown on each of their heads, and they made their way down the steps and into the middle.The music began to play,Malfoy and Gabi were a bit confused, but realized what was going on,They had to dance with each other.Malfoy turned a bit red and looked at Gabi,by the look on her face it seemed that she felt the same way.Malfoy raised his hand up, Gabi slipped her hand into his, he moved his other hand to her waist, and Gabi place her hand on his shoulder.Back in a corner stood pansy, jealousy was rising in her.She felt like strangling the girl who was with Malfoy.Fire works started to go off outside.The bright colors of Red,Orange,Blue,Green,Silver, and Purple was all that could be seen through the windows.It was the best night of their lives.

A/N:: Phew Iam done!! lol wow its long....well not really long...but ya get my point! Anyways,Thanks so much reviewers! and I know my grammar isn't the best...but I do try to make it readable! sorry! lol well onto chapter 14!!!-Sam 


	16. Death Eaters

Chapter 14:  
Death Eaters

Nothing bad could ruin their moment.When it was 12:15 Dumbledore stood up   
"I know you have all been enjoying your selves.But I am afraid that the dance has come to its end.If all the 1st and 2nd years please exit first.Followed by the 3rd,4th,and 5th years and then 6th and 7th.Thanks all of you for-"he stopped,all the lights went out and in the distance the entrance doors slammed open.They heard running coming towards the Great hall,people screamed and started to run in all directions."Whats happening?"asked Gabi trying to locate him in the dark."I dunno,come"he grabbing her hand.They made their way out of the Great hall with great difficulty for it was dark out in the corridor as well.Malfoy let go of her hand and pulled out his wand,"Lumos"he whispered,he looked around"Gabi?"he asked noticing that she wasn't near him.A loud piercing scream broke the silence of her disappearance."Gabi!!?" he repeated yelling louder.From the Great Hall he saw flashes of red and green light, it looked as if there was a duel taking place.He also heard Harry calling out Ron and Hermiones name._'What is going on?!!'_ he thought.

The screaming and running from the Great hall, suddenly came out to the corridor.Malfoy sprinted up the stairs following her screams. His wand high above his head, he reached the top and listened closely.The screams was again came,this time louder and closer.They were coming from the end of the hallway "GABI!" yelled Malfoy.He started to run as fast as his legs could carry him, his heart was pounding hard against his chest.The Shield he over him was making him sweat bullets,he pulled it off and dropped it with a loud clatter.Malfoy continued running towards the end of he hall.He reached the door,leaning up closely against the door he heard rough movement.He pulled the door open and walked inside.Gabi was tied to a chair, a tall figure stood before her, wand stretched out pointing at her throat.'Malfoy help me' she mouthed at him,he nodded slowly.Her eyes were extremely bloodshot, her face white with fear, and a gash on her cheek which was bleeding heavily.The tall figure turned around towards him, it had a black cloak on and a black mask over its face.Malfoy realized what he was dealing with.

The man advanced on Malfoy, but he ducked and ran towards Gabi.He went behind her and untied the ropes that were cutting into her wrist because they were tied to tight."Rictusempra!" yelled the man, Malfoy grabbed Gabi and pulled her down."I thought you would never find me"she whispered,"I wouldn't leave on"said Malfoy.The man raised its wand again pointing at the pair of them who were atempting to try and make a run for it."Stubefy!"yelled the man aiming at Gabi.She screamed, the spell lift her off her feet and slammed her into wall making her pass out cold."GABI!!"yelled Malfoy running to her but the man grabbed his ankle making him fall."What the hell?!! let go of ME!" said Malfoy kicking the man in the stomach hard.The man released him at once.Malfoy scrambled to his feet, he looked around for his wand which was knocked out of his hand, he saw it lying near Gabi's feet.He ran to grab it but the man sent a trip jinx at him which made Malfoy fall.But he had a firm grip around his wand which he managed to get just in time.The man advanced on him again he pulled him up by the collar and pushed him roughly against the wall.The man wrapped his hand tightly around Malfoy neck,His feet lifted up off the ground.He felt the blood rushing to his head.  
Malfoy grabbed the mans hand,clawing at it trying to pry his hand away from his neck.But there was no use,Malfoy was turning a light shade of blue,he was running out of oxygen."Now...I shall watch you die"growled the man.Malfoy felt his life slipping from him, he was floating...There was a sudden flash of white light.Malfoy used up the last bit of air he had left, the grip around his throat was gone, But Malfoy knew no more, he went into pure darkness......

A/N:: Okay! that was chapter 14,Oh boy I am on a roll! :) Now onto chapter 15.Hoped you liked this one! i know its kind of short but...I think chapter 15 is a bit longer! farewell! and REVIEW! THANKS MUCH!-Sam 


	17. Sorry,ThankYou's,and An Explaination Ple...

Chapter 15:  
Sorry, Thank You's and An Explaination Please.

Malfoy woke up at the sound of an argument.His body felt very heavy and he had a horrible head-ache."That is Riddiculous! Albus your head once again is in the clouds! 10 escaped death eaters breaking into Hogwarts?! Its outrageous!"Said the voice which belonged to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.Malfoy sat up slowly and looked towards the door were the argument was being held."I know it may seem strange Cornelius,But keep in mind that Lord Voldemort (Fudge flinched at the name) , is back and capable of anything mostly."said Dumbledore.Fudge began to wave his arms above his head franticly.Malfoy laughed and moved his attention towards his right, Gabi was laying there sleeping.He looked to his left and to his surprise saw Potter.He was wide awake and listing to the Argument as well."What are you doing here potter?" asked Malfoy,Harry sighed and turned to him,"Same reason you and Gabi are Malfoy"he answered,Malfoy gave him a puzzled look."Lets leave it at that Dumbldore.I have much to deal with at the Ministry...Good day...I will keep in touch to discuss more about this situation Dumbledore." said Fudge as he walked away.Dumbledore walked into the Hospital wing."Ah, I see you both awake"said Dumbledore looking at Harry and Malfoy."Professor,umm..what did he mean by 10 escaped death eaters breaking into Hogwarts?"asked Malfoy."Well,Mr.Malfoy that is exactly what I would like to talk to both of you about"he said.Harry looked at him then to Malfoy,who did the same.

"Last night, 10 escaped Death Eaters had broken into Hogwarts and caused the riot."He began "But how sir?"asked Harry,Malfoy rolled his eyes.Harry stared at him for he caught him when he did this gesture."Ah,that is what we are trying to figure out.Lord Voldemort had been planning and attack on the school we suspect.Mrs.Parker over here was taken by a death eater to lure Our Mr.Malfoy.It was a plan, a trap."Said Dumbledore. Malfoy gave him a confused look,"Me? What have i got to do with this?"he asked."Well, as I said before...it was all a sort of trap..."he began yet again,"But Professor what had Gabi got to do with it? If they needed me why didn't they just take me? Why take Gabi as well..." asked Malfoy."Miss Parker has many reasons to do with it.But Iam afraid i cannot tell you,for it is her personal life and she may not want you two,to know about it just yet."he said.There was a twinkle in his eye that harry caught,Malfoy on the other hand looked over at the small sleeping figure that was Gabi."Sir...then what have i got to do with it as well?"asked harry."Well, Harry it is obvious that Lord Voldemort does want you, along with Mr.Malfoy.'"You were as well lured into their little trap when Mr.Weasley, and Miss.Granger were taken." said Dumbldore.Malfoy then remembered hearing Harrys voice calling out Ron and Hermiones names."No wonder....I heard you calling their names out Potter" said Malfoy."Didn't realize i was that loud..." said Harry truthfully,Malfoy smirked."So, this was all a set up.A trap to get me and Malfoy..."said HarryDumbledore nodded,"Ah, Mr.Malfoy.I believe you owe Mr.Potter your life...If it weren't for him you wouldn't be here right now."Dumbledore said looking in Malfoys direction.His eyes widen as he turned to face harry.

Harry was somehow very interested in a fly that was sitting on the windowsill."W-what?" asked Malfoy his face still in shock."Harry,Mr.Malfoy.He saved your life"repeated Dumbledore.Harry turned around grinning stupidly."How did Pot-..Harry save my life?"asked Malfoy still baffled."Harry would you like to explain? or should I?"asked Dumbledore."You go right ahead sir"said Harry quickly,"Very well,Draco when you were out in the great hall with Gabi,She was taken to lure you into the trap correct?.Well,Harry as well was being lured into a trap.The only problem was that he didn't know exactly were Ron or Hermione were.So he decided to get his Map that showed every one in the Castle.He saw Ron and Hermione down by the dungeons along with two death eaters.When he arrived he used all his strength to get them out of there, and into my office.'Luckily none of them substained any injuries.Before heading out to my office,Harry looked back at his map to see if any more death eaters were coming his way.That is were he saw you,Gabi,and along with a death eater trapped in the charms room.'Harry ran up to were you were held and fought the death eater away from you.He risked his life,and so did you Mr.Malfoy.You risked your life by going to rescue Miss.Parker.I know you and Mr.Potter don't exactly get along,But what Harry did was both brave and Bold.Helping out an enemy is something I have never seen and never forget." he finished.Harry was looking down at his sheets,trying avoid anybody's eye.Malfoy couldn't believe it.He wouldn't expect Harry Potter to help out the guy,who for the past 5 years had tortured him into Humiliation."Well,Now that that is all settled I think I should say my farewells.Good day to you both"said Dumbledore,getting up and heading out the door.

"Sorry..."said Malfoy quietly.Harry looked at him with wide eyes,"W-what did you say?..."he asked,"Sorry...for everything...I didn't have many friends in our 1st year.When i met you,i was hoping you can.But I ended up hating you for all the attention you got.My life was hell,I never was paid attention to besides my mother....but now shes gone.My father never gave a damn about me.To him i was nothing...He never cared about me, always pushing me aside,yelling at me...." said Malfoy.Tears burned in that back of his eyes to be let out.Harry stared at him "I-I never knew...Iam sorry" said Harry."I don't need anybody to feel sorry for me....Iam just so sorry for what I have done to you,Ron and Hermione in the past.Father never wanted me to asociate with no body that was not a pureblood.It wasn't my decision"he said.He stuck out his hand,Harry looked at him and then his hand.He couldn't believe that Malfoy was really sorry for being such a jerk the past 5 years.Harry gave him a small smile,he didn't know if he could trust him or not,but he took his hand."Oh...and thanks" said Malfoy."No problem..."answered harry.

A/N:OKAY! that was chapter 15 now onto chapter 16.Sorry that i couldn't update last night, i was watching a soccer game and i had to get off the computer.But i said i would finish the next morning!So here it is! THANKS REVIEWERS!!-sam 


	18. Truce with the Enemies

Chapter 16:  
Truce with The Enemies

They had to spend one more night in the Hospital Wing and Gabi still was unconscious.Harry and Malfoy were enjoying a nice game of Wizards chess, when Gabi started to stir.She began to toss and turn in her bed.She was mumbling something in her sleep.Yet again, she was having the same dream:

DREAM

_The stairs creaked, as a small little girl with big hazel eyes and shinny black hair.She must have been no older then 6,was making her way down."I will not let you harm my family!"said a voice which belonged to a man.The little girl walked slowly towards the living room careful not to make a noise."And what are you going to do about it?"said another voice,it was much deeper then the first one.The little girl peered around the corner,she saw both her parents standing before a tall man,who's face was covered by a black mask.On his other side was another man;Yet he was shorter but with same mask.Behind the little girl stood a medium height Boy,he tapped her shoulder gently,The girl whipped around "Gabi? what's going on?"asked the young boy.He looked a lot like his younger sister the same big hazel eyes,mouth,nose,face expressions.Only his hair was a dark messy brown.He was no older then 9." Leo....there is somebody in there with mommy and daddy"she whispered.The boy who's name was Leo turned to look in the room."You will have to get passed me!"said the man,"Ah David, don't make me" said the voice again."Make you do what? I haven't done anything!"said David."SILENCE!! you betrayed us! and now you Shall Pay!!"the man raised his wand and pointed it to the mans chest.The little girl screamed and ran into the room.Leo tried to get a hold of her "GABI!!"he yelled."Daddy!! no!"screamed the littler version of Gabi.David turned around so did the masked man.(Gabi tossed some more in her bed)The women behind David made her way towards her."Gabi! honey it's okay...go back to bed now" she said sweetly,the man above her chuckled.Gabi's small little eyes filled with tears."Please don't kill my daddy!"she sobbed."Awww how sweet,out of the way child" said the man.Leo came running in,he looked at his father then mother."Leo,take your sister and run"she said quietly."Oh that wont be necessary Nadia"said the man laughing.Leo grabbed Gabi and pulled her out of the room."What is that suppose to mean?!"asked David looking at the man,"This.....CRUCIO!!" yelled pointing at him,"NOOO!!!"screamed Nadia she stepped in front of David.Leo covered Gabi's eyes,but that could not block her loud piercing screams that filled the whole house,or the bright yellow light that took up the room."Idiot women! I should just finish you off!"yelled the man."Lyle grab him,he can watch his wife DIE"he said in a mocking voice.The ends of his lips curled,as Lyle grabbed hold of Davids arms.He struggled to get free,"NO! NADIA!! NO! PLEASE!!"he yelled.Leo held Gabi close to him,"MOM!!"she screamed,Leo started to drag her away.He ran half way up the stairs.Gabi was screaming as hot tears fell down her white cheeks and fell on the steps,leaving a small stain.Leo had closed his eyes as he continued to get Gabi away.She stopped screaming just in time to hear "AVADA KADAVRA!!!!" "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"_

END OF DREAM

"NOOOO!!" screamed Gabi.She tossed and turned sweat running down her face.Malfoy and harry turned around to face her."Gabi?!...wake up!"yelled Malfoy.He couldn't get up for his body was still sore and heavy.Harry sat up slowly and when he saw that she would not open her eyes;did he get out of bed and ran beside her."Harry...wake her up!"said Malfoy desperately.Harry looked at Gabi,her face was white as snow but her eyes were red and puffy as if she were crying in her dream.He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her,"Wake up! Gabi wake up!!"he yelled.Her eyes snapped open,breathing heavily she looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes looking down at her,and another pair of bright blue eyes from around the corner."What was that about?"asked Malfoy.She shivered,and was shaking something terrible,Harry grabbed a cup and poured some water and helped her get down some water."N-Nothing it was n-nothing j-j-just a bad d-dream..."she said stuttering."You sure your okay?"asked Malfoy "Y-Yea..."she finished drinking her water,and laid back down on to her pillows.Harry walked back to his bed,limping a little.For his foot was bandaged.Harry casted a nervous glance towards Malfoy,he just shook his head.Gabi was staring at the ceiling remembering her dream.It was always the same one.The one in which her mother dies due to the Death Eaters that invaded her house one night in October.She tried to erase the memory,only to find out that it will haunt her forever.

One day after,Harry,Gabi and Malfoy left the hospital wing.Harry and Malfoy put aside their differences and became friends.All thought Harry didn't tell Ron or Hermione yet."Funny,when you think that you and your enemy can ever become friends after 5 years of throwing insults at each other" said Malfoy while he walked out with Gabi.She still was a bit shaky,but she listened to him when he told her that harry had saved their lives,the day when the Death Eaters had broken in.It was around lunch time one day and Malfoy was in the Library doing some essay for Profesor McGonagall.His stomach was begging for food.'_oh i could just continue after lunch_ 'he thought.So he put the books back on the shelves,grabbed his school bag and walked out.Malfoy decided to drop off his bag before heading to the Great hall.He reached the common room,dumped his bag on his bed and made his way out.

"Malfoy!"yelled a familiar voice behind him.He turned around to see three people walking towards him.Harry,Ron and Hermione stopped in front of him.Ron hung back with Hermione behind harry."Harry,why had you dragged us out of eating our lunch...to talk with this twit"asked Ron through clenched teeth.Malfoy took in the insult ,because he did deserve it."Because he wants you two to know that Iam sorry for treating you three like dirt, for the past 5 years...."said Malfoy slowly.Harry nodded his head while Rons jaw dropped."Harry, are you mad!!?? Do you honestly thing he has changed!!?? after all he has put us through!?" said Ron,harry frowned "Yes,.....he said so....I don't exactly trust him.....but he is on our side Ron" said Harry.Malfoy lowered his head and said,"You may not believe me....but I just want to say that Iam truly sorry for everything.My father raised me to be this way....his way...to hate and despise all muggle-borns and other wizards who aren't purebloods like him.My life growing up was full of discrimination,My father didn't give a damn about other people,he doesn't even give a damn about me.He wants me to be exactly like him! But I don't want to.I know damn well that growing up to be like him is just going to cause me pain,and suffering." They stared at him with wide eyes as Malfoy poured out why he was always a brat."Iam prepared to fight against him when war time comes.Iam through with being his little sidekick.Iam through of living in his shadows and my own.Iam through of being on the darkside......"finished Malfoy.Harry and Ron gaped at him as Hermione let out a gasp.At that very moment Malfoy staggered back like he was being hit by bullets,he jerked around and fell to the floor.His eyes rolled up to the back of his head.  
A voice inside his head spoke _"Are you really sure about that?_" it hissed,Malfoy squirmed around everything was a blood red,he couldn't get him self free of what ever was holding him down.He felt as if he were drowning._"Or should you re-think that again...._" the thing hissed again.His body was on fire,like hot knives going through him.Something lift free from him and he came back to conciseness.He blinked and noticed he was laying on the stone cold floor.Harry and Ron helped him up."You okay?"asked Ron,Malfoy wiped the sweat away from his forehead."Yea....Iam fine"he said slowly,his voice cracking at the fine."Um...I should get going"said Malfoy.Harry nodded his head."See you around Malfoy" said Ron.Malfoy looked at him, "So you really believe me?..."he asked.Ron thought this over for a minute "Yea....I guess so..." He stuck out his hand,Malfoy took it "Truce?"he said."Truce"rang the trio.

A/N:AHHHHHH IAM SOOOO SORRY!! IT TOOK SO LONG!! I kind of have writers block.Isn't that sad? me have writers block?! lol anyways....onto chapter 17 which is my favorite one! so go on and leave me some reviews so i can continue! thanks much!-Sam 


	19. The Piano Room

Chapter 17:  
The Piano Room

October went by,so did November and its was soon December,with Christmas one week away.Malfoy was working on his charms homework in the common room one day,by the roaring fire.Outside the heavy snow was falling onto the ground,frost was forming on the edges of the windows outside.Malfoy shivered slightly as he wrote one of the last sentences on his paper.'_the Monuver Charm is a great way to get things around the house well organized-'_ he stopped, there was a soft noise coming from somewhere in the common room.He turned around in his chair,there was no one around except for him.He turned back around and looked down at his paper,then he heard it again.It was more like a rhythm,putting his quill down he stood up and listened closely,it was coming from the walls.He walked slowly towards it and put his ear up against it.He moved along the wall and came upon a Portrait of a dragon that was breathing fire down at a village bellow.He heard it again by now he figured it out.It was someone playing a piano.Malfoy,full of curiosity pushed at the portrait.It swung open,and the beautiful notes passed into the common room.Malfoy climbed inside,and pondered around.

A dim lighted hallway came into view,he stepped down onto a green rug, small silver candles were floating around.Malfoy followed the candles which seemed as if they were leading him down the hallway.'_wow...Hogwarts really does have a bunch of secret passages....no wonder it's so big_' thought Malfoy.He reached the end of the hallway and came upon a small wooden door,the light of the candles showed a gold doorknob.By then the music grew louder and closer.He reached a hand over around the handle and turned it.Inside silver candles of all sizes,were burning everywhere.On the floor,floating high above him,on tables and on the piano.The rug was still green but in a circle,he saw which looked like a window he was sure of it;was covered with long green curtains,the bottom lining was silver.The colors of Slytherin.And in the far corner was a big grand piano,it was black and shone in the candle lit room.Malfoy closed the door softly behind him and stayed rooted in place.He looked at the young girl who was sitting at the piano.Her long black hair was lose,as it cascaded down her back and framed her face.Her hands moved quickly along the keys as she played.She didn't hear him come in,she didn't even notice when he sat down besides her on the floor.When she had finished was when he spoke up,"I didn't know you could play the piano"Gabi turned around frightened of the voice,she saw besides her a young blonde boy looking up at her.She smiled "There is a lot you do not know about me Mr.Malfoy"she spoke softly,and returned back to her piano.

"What is this place?"asked Malfoy."I call it the piano room..."she answered."How did you know about this room?"he asked looking around."what with all the candles?" "Why are you asking so many questions?"she asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow."Just curious..."he said "Are you going to answer them...or not"asked Malfoy.She sighed as he gave her a smirk."I found this room in my 1st year.I was looking around for secret passages ,because i heard there were many around.So,i came upon this room;I didn't know were it would lead so i followed.And ever since then I always come down here and play the piano.My brother....taught me how to,and it has become one of my passions." When ever I feel sad,mad,or just in the mood,I come and let it all out" she said."Interesting...what can you play?....I mean which songs?" asked Malfoy."Hmm....one of my favorites is _'Moonlight Sonata'_ " she once again placed her fingers upon the keys and began to play."Your really good" said Malfoy when she had finished."Thanks..." "see I only know just a couple of songs....well not barely a couple"he grinned "A couple is probably .....one"she said laughing "Pretty Much!" they both laughed.

"Wanna give it a try?"she asked looking at him.Malfoy looked down at the piano remembering how his mother would play a lullaby for him,so he would fall asleep when he was little.His Father burned the piano,for he said it was irritating.Malfoy had tried everything possible to try and buy his mother a knew one.He felt her eyes on him "Why not..."he said quietly.Gabi moved over a bit to make room,he sat down and thought about which song to play.He decided to play '_Canon_' by _J.Pachelbel_ (A/N:hey Probably you guys don't know that song,but it is one of my favorites to play on the piano.Yes,I know how to play the piano that's why i like this chapter a lot.Its kind of sad,yet musical.haha! ok back to the story....enjoy!) Gabi watched him anxiously to start. He tried to remember how it started,how his mother started it....

_FLASHBACK_

_"Now Draco,Iam going to teach you how to play this song.Watch my fingers" said Malfoys mother as she began to play.It was another sunny afternoon and a perfect day for practicing the piano.The song filled his ears,the soft notes swimming all around him,he never wanted her to end.It was a slow tune,when she had finished she sat Draco on her lap and placed his small,scared hands on the keys;Then hers on top."Now it is your turn"she said softly in his ear.He smiled up at his mother.She moved his hands over the piano.After a while he began to play it with out his mothers help.She beamed at him as he played."Remeber Draco, right hand then left to start...." _

_END OF FLASHBACK   
_

'_Right hand then left to start....'_ he thought.The soft tune filled the room,his fingers moved slowly for it was slow,but with skill.When he had finished tears stung behind his eyes,memories of his past were forever going to haunt him and never leave no matter how much he would like to forget it.

A/N: ::tear,tear:: But i still like this chapter,its my fave! anywhoo there you go! Iam done! i really enjoyed writing this story......HAHAHAHAHAHA gottacha! Of course iam Not done! it was just a joke for my own amusement.....okay not funny anyways onto chapter 18 lol! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH THANKS!!!!-Sam 


	20. Not Alone At Christmas

A/N: Ok this probably a one of the shortest chapters,and chapter 19 as well but chapter 19 is really important and A MUST READ!! so yea.Now I love all of my reviewers because they keep me going! THANKS A MILLION!!! so now here is chapter 18.

P.S. From this chapter on its going to get more and more interesting and darker so just brace yourselves my lads its going to get bumpy! hahaha not funny lol-Sam

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gabi and the plot,all the rest belongs to the wonderful JK.Rowling! 

  
Chapter 18:  
Not alone at Christmas

Christmas was just around the corner.During free periods students could be found outside playing in the snow.The castle was a completely a beauty inside and out.Everyone bustling about decorating.Teachers hung invisible mistletoe that only appeared when a boy and girl stood under it.They thought it would be a good surprise, Hagrid had cut down some Christmas trees and set them up in the Great Hall,while Professor Flitwick charmed them so they would light up at night.He also decorated them with different ornaments, like the Hogwarts crest hung in the middle facing everyone. 

There was a Christmas tree for each house in their common rooms and in the Great Hall,each with ornaments of angles,snowflakes,snowmen and such.And their house colors.Malfoy was now dreading the arrival of his fathers letter.Every breakfast was torture,he would look up at the owls when they flew in.Yet,there was no news or letter which kind of relived him of his worries.The morning before Christmas eve,there was a Hogsmead trip."-And there are no classes, As well as a Feast at the end of the day.So when you hear that it is time for the trip...Dont be late"said Professor Dumbledore.

"What are you doing for The Holidays? are you like going home?..."asked Gabi when Dumbledore finished talking,"No... my dad doesn't want me home....so I'll just stay here for Christmas...It's not like I haven't before..."sighed Malfoy.He looked down at his scramble eggs and pushed them around with his fork.Gabi studied him for a careful minute,Just then a small tawny owl landed in front of her,with a small white envelope tied to its leg.Gabi untied the letter and opened it.Her eyes widen when she had finished."Malfoy!"she said rather out-loud,he looked up."What?" he asked curiously."My dad says i can stay here for Christmas! you won't be alone!"she exclaimed happily.Malfoys eyes sparkled

"Really?"  
"Yes! here read"she said passing him her fathers letter.He read it twice,"This is great,I wont be alone!...again!"

A/N:See kind of short but chapter 19 is as well but important not really but you gotta read it! so onto chap 19.Hope you liked this one! THANKS MUCH REVIEWERS!!-Sam 


	21. A Warning

A/N: Ok this chapter 19 READ IT READ IT READ IT! ::smiles:: loll i keno Liam crazy but don't blame me! ok onto chapter 19.....

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Gabi.....

Chapter 19:  
A Warning

"Hogsmeade trip! this way!"yelled Filtch.Malfoy and Gabi made their way to the front.Filtch checked off their names;When all names were checked they were ready to leave.The purpose for the trip was to do Christmas Shopping.Malfoy and Gabi went their own ways to buy gifts.Gabi saw Harry,Ron,and Hermione along the way,she said hi and went on with her business.She found a small shop called '_Magical Majistys'_ .The small bell that hung above the door rang when she stepped in.There was a strong scent of many different burning candles.The most she could smell was Vanilla. She looked up at the wooden shelf's and saw varieties of Pensieve,smoke came out of them.On the next shelf were leather bound books,she pulled one down and read the cover: 'You think you can read a Crystal Ball?'Gabi laughed to her self "I know I can't"she said quietly and put it back on the shelf.She moved on to one of the many tables that were lined up against the walls.

She saw many Crystal Balls and mood rings,there was one which was in a shape of a rose,she picked it up and slit it onto her finger.Then picked up the small booklet which had a list of all the colors it can turn.She looked down at the ring,it turned a shade of Dark Red,she read the inscription next to it:

_'Dark Red: Danger is heading your way,you must be very careful and watch out for friends.If you do not,one will be lost and be gone on a long journey.All Thought you may not talk often.Death awaits on the next Gate...'_she shut the booklet closed,pulled the ring off quickly."That....is rubbish"she mumbled,walking away from the table.Gabi thought about what exactly it meant....It was ridiculous,it was just a mood ring it couldn't possibly predict death.

But what if it was telling the truth? what if one of her friends do..die,because she knew what it meant by 'long journy'.What if she really was in danger? "Oh pull yourself together Gabi.Its preposterous!"she said quietly.Deep down she really felt as if it was a warning.... a very deadly one.....

A/N: HAHAHHAHAH there you go! Now you guys are going to have to wait because Iam not done writing chapter 20.So Sorry but i will try to finish up and update for you! Hope you like this one,it is a warning just to let you know! THANKS MUCH!-Sam 


	22. You did it

A/N:: Alrite i finished chapter 20 for you people! see how kind Iam? anyway's here is the answer to who Lucius killed before Draco's mother.Well you probably might know who it is,but Iam still going to post up this chapter.Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gabi and the plot.The rest belongs to the wonderful Jk.Rowling!

Chapter 20

You did it

From previous chapter: Deep down she really felt as if this was a warning....a very deadly one.....

It was around 6:30 P.M the snow fell on the other side of the window in which Lucuis was looking out of.The snow wasn't white but black as coal,it hit the ground placing its self in the correct place as if it were a puzzle piece,soon there was a black sheet of snow covering the green grass that was hidden beneath it.Lucius turned back to face a Lyle his partner in crime,he was whimpering "You fool.....we need him!"said Lucius,his eye glowing blood red as always when he gets mad."I-I was only doing....W-What the lord asked me to do..."he said.Lucius snarled at him and grabbed his neck,crushing on his windpipe.Lyle choked and gasped for air."We need him,potter, and the girl...Dont make me Lyle...you could have ruined our plan" said Lucius in a murderous voice."No...N-no Lucius....I didn't know"said Lyle "Now you I have the girls Brother in the dungeons..."said Lucius releasing his grip and beckoning Lyle forward.

They went down a dark cold corridor,Lucius could see his own breath,they walked until they arrived in front of a dark dungeon cell.A young man sat up against the wall,his hair was messy and laid in clumps on his head,his face was white as chalk with bags forming under his eyes.There was a long gash along his cheek,blood stains on the collar of his shirt;It was torn ,bloodstained,and tattered.Leo looked up at the men who came down. 'Probably to torture me some more' thought Leo. "My young lad....soon you will be out of this prison....very soon...and on a journey to where you and your family belong....HELL" said Lucius.Leo ran up to the bars that were holding him back,away from the man who had broken his family apart,Leo hit the bars hard with his fist,hoping they would break and let him free to wrap his fingers around Lucius's neck choking,strangling,killing him.Blood ran down his knuckles and down his wrist.Lucius drew his head back and laughed viscously along with Lyle.

"What are you trying to do boy? Trying to escape?" said Lucius he laughed again.Leo shot daggers at him,"You killed....my...mother" growled Lucius.(A/N: There you go! Lucius killed Gabi's mother as well...but you see there is a reason that you must yet to discover.Back to the story.....enjoy!)"And...you will..pay"he said in a horse voice.Lucius shot his arm through the bars and around Leo skinny neck.His feet lifted off the ground,"She was asking for it....was best to let her DIE!......even if her own son couldn't save her...for he was busy protecting the young Gabi.She will also be dead before you can reach her!" snarled Lucius.He threw Leo into the wall,his eyes turning red again.Leo stood up feebly,"You will not lay a hand on her!!"he roared his voice cracking,he hadn't spoken in days and was just getting use to him yelling once more.Lucius laughed."Remember boy....very soon..."said Lucius sweetly.He turned around with Lyle at his heels, and went back up the stairs,leaving Leo crying silently to himself.

Tears of anger,mixed with sadness fell down his once full cheek.Now it was lifeless like the rest of him as he sat up against the cold stone wall."What have I done?....Dont worry sis....I won't let nothing bad happen to you....I won't let you see the end like mom did...." he said quietly.His knees drawn up to his chest,his arms lay limp by his side,Leo cried himself into a restless sleep.....

A/N:: tear don't i make Lucius oh so evil?! well not really but hey this is one of my first fanfic .Anyways onto chapter 21 which I promise is longer then chap 18 chap19 or this one....Allthough this one is pretty ok.Anyways farewell.....and please if you can just leave me a REVIEW it would really make my day! Because Iam forever telling my mom how many i get that it is getting on her last nerve.Hahahaha bye bye for now! remember please R& -Sam


	23. Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gabi,her family,and the plot.Although i would love to own Draco....but i can't for he and the other characters of Hp belong to the wonderful Jk.Rowling

Chapter 21:

Christmas

That same night some hundred miles away was the Christmas feast at Hogwarts.The students who were leaving for the holidays were leaving afterwards.Durring this time Gabi and Malfoy were outside having a snowball fight,Gabi didn't dare tell Malfoy about the mood ring.She felt as if he really didn't need any more drama in his life.After a while it began to get cold,Gabi's lips were turning blue,Malfoy was in the same state."I-I think we S-should g-g-go in n-now"said Gabi.Malfoy nodded they walked up to the castle,night had fallen already.And the stars sparkled high above as the light snow fell behind them hitting the ground softly.par It was quiet and warm inside thankfully for them.They walked in silence to the Slytherin Common room.There were only a couple of students who stayed back as well.Malfoy and Gabi sat down on the black leather couch in front of the roaring fire.All students had gone up to bed which left Malfoy and Gabi alone,Midnight was drawing closer,they sat really close.Malfoy stared down at Gabi was looking straight into the fire,the flames glowed in her hazel eyes like she was in some sort of trance.Her long black hair was in a lose ponytail.She was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt.He looked down at himself,the bottom of his jeans were wet from the snow,but his gray sweater kept him warm from the harsh wind.He hesitated to put his arm around her, and he was longing to but didn't know if she wanted him to.The clock struck 1 chime,then 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...."Merry Christmas Malfoy"whispered Gabi,11,12..."Merry Christmas Gabi" said Malfoy.He reached his arm over and put it around her.She was surprised by his move but didn't back away and rested her head on his shoulder.Malfoy beamed to himself, 'Finally " he thought.They both fell asleep as the snow outside fell peacefully.....

The next morning Gabi woke up,Malfoy was sound asleep his arm still around her.She quickly and quietly got up and saw a small pile of presents by her feet.She squealed and turned around to Malfoys pile,it was smaller,but at least he got some.She then turned to look at him;His hair fell loose around his handsome face,under those eyelids were bright blue eyes that would send a shiver down your spine,And those lips.Yes his lips,as silky as a red roses petal.Warm and sweet.She was entranced,but then shook her head,a smirk came across her face as she thought of something.parpard She waited for the right moment and yelled "ITS CHRISTMAS!!!!! WAKE UP MALFOY!!!!"she jumped onto his lap.Malfoy woke up startled "I didn't do it!"he said stupidly.He was by the way still sleepy,his eyes were half closed.Gabi continued jumping up and down yelling "Its Christmas!! Its Christmas! come one wake up!!"she said pulling at his shirt.When she jumped up one more time trying to get him up she kneed him right in.....lets just say were the sun 'Doesnt shine' Malfoy let out a grunt and yelled in pain,his eyes watered "OWWWWWW!!!!!"he screamed.Gabi's eyes widen and she turned red as a tomato."Iam sorry! Iam sooooo sorry!!!"she continued.Malfoy bent down and slid off the couch,onto his knees.He held his hand in between his legs.She couldn't help it,she began to laugh,laugh,and laugh uncontrollably."Do...you always.....jump on people....when your...excited? or is it....just...because its Christmas?"he asked in between gasps."Both"she said when she had stopped laughing.She smiled innocently and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat down next to her pile of gifts.She picked up a package,it was really light.It was wrapped in light green wrapping paper.There was a card taped to the front,she pulled it off and read it:

_My Dearest Gabirella,_

_I know you couldn't come for Christmas this year,But i have been very busy.There have been some problems and it is best to let you know that Leo has gone missing.Now don't worry there is a search party already looking for him.I know you love your brother a lot,but we will find him.This is the main reason why I didn't want you home._

_This gift that Iam giving you use to be your mothers,and she would have wanted you very much to have._

_Merry Christmas_

_Love,Dad_

Gabi read the letter over,her brother was missing? but how? when? these thoughts swam through her head like fish searching for food.She decided to put that aside and open her gift,it said it was her mothers so she will like it very much.She began to unwrap it,her hand reached inside.She felt a soft velvet material touch her hand.Excidedly she pulled it out,letting out a gasp.In her hands was a silver velvet cloak."Put it on"said Malfoy who was holding her gift in his hands.parpar She stood up and pulled the silver cloak over her shoulders,the soft material was soft against her skin."Its beautiful..."she said in a whisper.She was utterly amazed by the wonderful cloak."Open yours" she told him.She picked up a orange gift bag,red and orange tissue paper stuffed inside.Malfoy raised an eyebrow,as he pulled it out."You really didn't need to...get me anything.."he said,pulling out more tissue paper."I wanted to"she said smiling.He found a small rather heavy package wrapped in red tissue paper.

"Gabi....."he started but she cut him off.

"Just open it!"she said anxiously

He unwrapped it and pulled out a silver chain with a Dragon crest hanging from it.He stared at it in awe."It's....awesome"he said laying the fire breathing dragon across his palm."I knew you would like it!"she said happily.He ran a finger tracing the dragons figure.The red ruby eyes staring back at him.He put it on "Look in the back"she said,he turned it over and engraved said:

_To Draco_

_'Fear can hold you prisoner. Hope can set you free.'_

_Love Gabi_

He looked up at her,she was smiling "Thanks" he said giving her a light kiss on the lips.Gabi blushed furiously,he smirked."Now open yours"he said handing her a small box wrapped in light blue paper."Malfoy its beautiful!!"exclaimed Gabi as she pulled out a thin silver necklace that had a small fairy hanging from it.She ran up to him and hugged him tightly "Thank you"she whispered in his ear.She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes, they showed pain,anger,and memories of a horrible past."Your welcome"answered Malfoy.She smiled and looked at her fairy;Gabi gasped the fairy changed colors.All Malfoy could do was smile,and turn a bit pink."Here" said Malfoy he unhooked it,as Gabi pulled her hair up,he put it around her neck.She held the tiny color changing fairy in her hand.

They continued opening their gifts,in which Malfoy received a Peniseve from Harry,Ron,and Hermione.He had also given them gifts as well did Gabi.The trio had gone to the burrow for Christmas.And were to return so,no one knew what was to come.....

A/N: There....phew Iam done with this chapter onto chapter 22...which Iam not done writing so your going to have to wait.Sorry!! hope you like this one its not much but its Christmas...enjoy the wonder of Christmas at Hogwarts! tata for now! please review!!!-Sam


	24. Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer:Hello again....i still don't own them! Although Gabi,her family,and the plot is mine....but the wonderful Draco Malfoy is JK.Rowlings as well as the other hp characters.....Grrrrrrr 

Chapter 22:  
Worst Nightmare 

A few weeks past and into January,by then everyone had returned to school.Malfoy thanked the trio for their gift as well did they in return.On the morning of Januray 3 was the day Draco Malfoy was dreading. 

_Draco,  
You are to come at the end of this week for your Marking Ceremony.Afterwards we begin our plan into getting Potter,which is a must as the Dark Lord has reminded me.If you do not accept,I will personally drag you out of that bloody school and force the Mark upon your skin.This is a very big event,all the Malfoys must follow it and you as my son,are to accept it....if not then there will be no choice but to kill you,as the Dark Lord has done before to anyone who doesn't follow.Remember Draco at the end of the week.... _

L.M 

Malfoys worst Nightmare had come true.He crumbled up the letter in his trembling had and threw it out the open window in his dorm.He sat at the edge of his bed,running a hand through his blonde hair.He hated this,the thought of becoming Voldemorts sidekick is beyond what he ever had in mind."Why....why me.....DAMNIT! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE WRONG!!??"he roared.His voice thundering in the empty room.The pain and agony he felt could never be repaired.He hated everything that had caused him that bit of pain,He hated his father for stealing away everything that seemed precious to him in life,He hated him for stealing away his life. 

He was nothing but a piece of glass,laying on the cold ground of a life that was taken a long time ago.He was and empty soul with nothing to go on for.He remembered somedays when his father was some sort of hero in his eyes,but those were just a long lost memory of his.How could he ever see his father as a hero? but he was young and lost those days.Malfoy laid down on his pillows staring up at the ceiling thinking,His thoughts slowly dropped him into a heavy sleep..... 

_DREAM _

_The footsteps were coming closer and faster,he turned his head around to find a young girl with long black hair curled up into a ball whimpering.He walked towards her putting a comforting arm around her and was about to ask what was wrong,when his arm went right through her.He blinked as he passed his arm through her again,"What the-"he began but stopped at the sound of someone coming."Stand up!" roared the voice Malfoy recognized it immediately.He turned around to see Lucius walking up to the girl,she continued to sob,he walked over and pulled her up by the hair.She screamed in pain as he dragged her out the door into what looked like a forest."Stop! P-please!"she cried "Shut up girl if you know what is good for you!"snarled Lucius.Malfoy followed them deep into the forest,it seemed like ages until they reached a clearing.Lucius threw the girl onto the ground.She cried harder and whispered something which sounded very much like "Draco....w-were are you.....please h-help m-me....." Malfoy gasped to see it was Gabi her father was torturing."He can not help you now! you did this to yourself!"snapped Lucius.She continued to cry into her hands,Lucius yanked her up by the hair again. _

Malfoy ran up to his father,he tried to grab his arm but it went right through...again."STOP! leave her ALONE! she has NOTHING! TO DO WITH IT!"he didn't know exactly what 'nothing' was,but he didn't care,his father could hurt him all he wants,but hurting someone he loved (A/N: awwww....so sweet) and cared for was something he wouldn't stand for.Lucius raised his hand and smacked her hard across the face.She fell hard onto the dirt,Malfoy was shaking with rage,his eyes turned a steel cold,gray.He wished to charge at Lucius,because now he wouldn't consider calling him his father."Now...you will learn to respect me!"snarled Lucius as he whipped out his wand.Gabi was laying on the ground holding a hand over her mouth "Are you going to kill...me?....go ahead...you will not get any....information out...of me"she said spitting out blood,the bottom of her lip was cut wide and blood poured onto her hand,shirt,and onto the dirt. 

Malfoy watched in horror;his heart was pounding painfully against his chest,not being able to do anything."You little bitch! but maybe this will loosen your tongue!" said Lucius.He raised his wand and pointed it at her,Malfoy shut his eyes not wanting to see that pain in her face."CRUCIO!!"he yelled.The forest was full of her loud piercing screams.Lucius was heard laughing,Malfoy opened his eyes and saw Gabi floating in mid air screaming.Malfoy wished to yell stop but knew it was no use.Lucius stopped and Gabi fell."Still no....wow this is going to be hard...lets see..." said Lucius in a teasing voice.He went around the bush and dragged out a body,Gabi looked up at who he pulled out and gasped."Leo!!" she called out.Leo looked up at his sister with tired eyes,a gash was visible on his flesh.Scars on his hands,shirt bloody and torn."Maybe if you watch him die,you will spill.It is not like you haven't seen death before..." said Lucius his lips curling into a sickening smile."What are you talking about.....Leo....whats he talking about?"she asked desperately,"I did it...I killed your mother...of course you remember that day?" said Lucius.Gabi shook her head, tears poured down her dirty face,she couldn't breath.Of course she remembered but couldn't believe it was him who broke her and her families heart."NO! no you DIDN'T!! WHY!! No! no!....i don't BELIEVE YOU! NO WHY!!!!!"she screamed,her veins could be seen as she yelled at him,her cheeks were red.Malfoy didn't want to watch anymore,he wanted out NOW.The scene began to fade, the last he saw was Gabi kneeling on the ground crying,his father pointing his wand at Leo,who was crying himself."Still no? fine....you leave me no choice...AVADA KEDVRA!" "NOOOOO!!!!".........................


	25. Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own them...blah blah blah

Chapter 23: Scars

END OF DREAM

"NOOOOO!!!"yelled Malfoy.He woke up sweating and shaking.His shirt was drenched in cold sweat.He pulled in off and threw it aside,he laid back down thinking about the dream.It couldn't be real, He couldn't believe his father had killed her mother,But why was the question that burned inside he couldn't believe there was such a person in the world to tare apart a family who hadn't done anything wrong.And Gabi was here in the Slytherin common room or in her dorm.Or was she? the more he thought about it ,the more he came to believe his father is capable of something like that.He got up so fast that he tripped over his shoes.He kicked them aside,ran to the door pulled it open and rushed down the stairs.As he ran his heart was beating faster with each step,What if Lucius had her? What if he hurt her? Malfoy had to know.He tripped over his feet and fell down the stairs."AHHHH! YOU BLOODY STAIRS!!"was what Gabi heard. Loud crashing thumps were coming from the stairs she looked up and saw Malfoy tumbling down.

"Malfoy!"she yelled and ran over to him.People in the common room stared as he landed face flat on the floor.She helped him up,he looked at her and his heart stopped beating so fast, _'Thank God_ 'he thought."Umm...Malfoy...wheres you shirt? Is there something wrong?"she asked.Malfoy gave her a puzzled look,he then realized the dream and that it wasn't real she was here safe.He didn't want to worry her so he tried to come up with an excuse,for falling down the stairs and the fact that he had no shirt,and that all the Slytherin girls were staring at him."Oh....ummm.....Look the thing it fell!" he said pointing at a chair.She turned around and he made a run for it upstairs."It was just a dream....why did i get so worked up about it"he murmured to himself.He walked over to his trunk looking for a new shirt,he found a rather big black t-shirt and pulled it on.

He went over to his mirror and looked at himself.A scar from his temple to his cheekbone was still visible.He ran a finger down it and flintched.He could still remember the pain,the hit that knocked him out.He then pulled up his right sleeve to see another scar,it had healed but it was a deep gash and never going to fade.There were three large bruises on his left leg, A line on the back of his head which used to be another scar and still was,were he cracked his skull when his father pushed him down the stairs.Another couple of cuts on his wrists were he attempted to commit suicide one day.

There were whip marks on his back,were Lucius whipped him once with a rope.As well as another cut,which wasn't visible but Malfoy knew was there; on the side of his head above his ear.His life was pretty much covered with scars.His mother tried so hard to stop Lucius from beating him,that she was hit as well.Then there were time when Malfoy had almost died due to Lucius constant beatings.He hit Malfoy hard in the stomach once with his cane,that Malfoy had started to cough and throw up blood.Fearing the worse,his mother rushed him to ST.Mungo's,They healed him at once.He was around 7 years old.There were other times when Lucius just beat him,He had punched him once in the face and knocked his tooth out.Once again did Narcissa have to take Malfoy to ST.Mungo's.There was another time when he used The Cruciatus Curse on him for no reason.Malfoy had figured because he had a bad day at work.It was usually a daily retinue as well as the beatings and the Verbal abuse.But never did Malfoy cry,scream or complain during the time we went through the curse.He held his head high.

Yes,Draco Malfoy lived one hell of a life, a very sad one.His father had attempted to strangle him once to death,just because he had been playing around in his study.Malfoy was about 6 years old.There was another time were his father found him in his study,Malfoy was 2 years old and he had made a mess.He was 2 years old and didn't known any better,Lucius grabbed him and took him to the bathroom,he took out his cane and beat him until he was black and blue.During this time he did cry in pain, then he had filled the tub with ice cold water.Little Draco was shaking blood running down his cheek were he had a cut.Blood running down his legs from the several cuts and scratch marks which later turned into bruises.Lucius grabbed his head and forced him into the water.

Lucius was trying to drown him,Malfoy tried screaming but only bubbles went up to the surface,he kicked around trying to come up for air.But his fathers grip was to tight around his neck.He started to slowly stop kicking and thrashing around.His lungs were about to explode,and he felt very dizzy.His pulse was slowly fading away as well as his heart stopped beating at the normal rate.Lucius saw that he was turning blue.He smiled and was about to finish him off when Narcissa arrived.She called out his name,Lucius quickly pulled Malfoy out, he wasn't breathing.Lucius began to panic,he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his small body.He then carried him to Narcissa who took him to ST.Mungo's.That was his first experience with death.He hoped it was to be the last.....There were a couple more cuts,bruises and scars on his body,but remembering them brought many horrible flashbacks of the years he went through hell.

Malfoy tore his eyes away from the mirror and walked over to the window.He looked out for a while,the sun went down slowly;And the stars lighted up the sky.He closed his eyes and felt a warm,wet , liquid making its way down his cheek.It fell landing on the carpet leaving a red stain.Malfoy didn't notice he lifted his hand up to wipe away the many tears that were falling,he didn't know why but he wasn't crying.As he pulled his hand away,he saw his hand and gasped it was completely covered with blood."What the hell?".He stood up and he felt really dizzy,he staggered around tripping over his own feet.' _what the bloody hell is wrong with me?_' he thought.The tears kept on coming down,he made it to the bathroom,as he washed his hands he was afraid to look up in the mirror.He was blinking blood, the tears fell into the sink turning the water red as it dissolved.His vision became very blurry,he could hardly see anything.Malfoy tried to call out for help but his lips wouldn't move.

Everything was fading,turning blood red.Suddenly he was shot by an incredible amount of pain.It went through his body to his head,everywhere.He let out a scream,and hit the floor,the tears rolling down his bloody cheek.He tried to crawl to the door,but felt himself give out as everything around him went black.

A/N:I kind of felt sad typing up this story....Draco did have one hell of a life...But what's wrong with him now? hmmmmm read on to find out! AND please REVIEW!!-Sam


	26. Same Minds

A/N: Oh my god I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating enough.I truly am! please forgive me okay here is chapter 24 it kind of took me a while to write it i had a case of writers block.Hope you like this one!-Sam 

Disclaimer:I own nothing but Gabi her family and the plot!...enjoy! 

Chapter 24:  
Same Minds 

He wanted to move but couldn't he felt something pulling him back,not letting him free.His mind was screaming _'Let me out! LET ME GO!'_ "Malfoy...."said a voice in the distance,he blinked and saw Gabi staring down at him,"Malfoy?..."she repeated."Yea..."he answered smiling slightly at her concerned look."Thank goodness your all right!"she exclaimed Harry was sitting on his other side as well was Ron."What....Happened?"he asked,"You mean....you don't remember anything?"asked Ron."Nope" answered Malfoy, He looked at the worried look on their faces he was about to say something when he noticed his arms and feet were chained to the bed.He tried to pull free but couldn't,He turned to look at Harry was trying to avoid his eyes as well was Gabi."What the bloody hell is going on? Why am I chained up like this to the bed!!??"he asked,his voice rising.Gabi and Harry exchanged looks. 

Malfoy was getting annoyed "Why the fuck am i here!!??"he shouted again."Mr Malfoy! I will not have that kind of talk in this Hospital!"said a shocked Madam Pomfrey,she walked up to him with a stern look on her face,she held a sort of blueish greenish potion in her hands.Malfoy gritted his teeth and asked "Why...am I here? Madam?"  
"For your own safety"answered Gabi.He looked at her with a puzzled look,"My safety?" "Mmhmm" said Madam Pomfrey as she poured the liquid into a cup and holding it out for him.Malfoy stared at her with a blank expression,How was he to take the cup if he was strained back to his bed with chains? _'Bloody hell she is stupid'_ thought Malfoy.He gave her a false cough to get her attention,she looked at him to the cup still in her stretched hand;"Mr.Malfoy-"she began but stopped when she spotted the chains,she gave a tiny 'Oh' and lifted the cup to his lips.He had a hard time swallowing for it was kind of like peppermint.He gave her a sour look,she snorted "Ugh! what is that stuff!?"he asked,"A claming potion"she said simply and left to attend her other patients. 

"Calming potion?"he repeated under his breath.He sighed,looking around the room,they were avoiding to look in his eye for some odd reason."Can someone please take me out of these BLOODY CHAINS!!?" roared Malfoy,Gabi jumped at his shout,he was sick of them looking at him with scared and worried looks on their face's not bothering to tell him what had happened last night.He was furious at all three of them."Ok,Ok just hold still"said Harry,he waved his wand and the chains disappeared leaving red marks on Malfoys wrist and ankle."Now will you tell me what's going on?"he asked yet again waiting if this time they will give him and answer.And they did,"You sure you don't remember anything? nothing at all?" asked Harry,Malfoy thought about it "Yea....I remember trying to call out for help...and falling,then the pain going through my body...and hearing a bunch of screams" said Malfoy in deep thought.Harry sighed,he didn't know how to start off,luckily Gabi rescued him. 

"The screams....were yours...I got worried when you fell down the stairs...you looked like you just seen a ghost...and then disappearing afterwards and hearing you scream? I ran right to your room and found you laying on the floor.Your face was covered in blood and there were scratch marks on your hands and arms....you were speaking in deep low voice ,which didn't belong to you.Your eyes were rolled to the back of your head two white spots in your eye sockets.I was sacred....very scared...the boy laying on the floor before isn't the one in front of me now..."she finished trembling slightly,"I ran into her,she was really sacred.She dragged me to you and there you were...for a second we thought you were...dead...because you weren't moving...I told Gabi to stay with you,while I went for help" said Harry quietly looking down at his hands.Malfoy seemed puzzled he didn't remember himself scream,just some one scream.  
"But....I don't recall myself yelling" 

"Well you were having some sort of fit,when we got to you" 

"You wouldn't let none of us come near you,until professor Dumbledore came" said Gabi.Malfoy was now baffled,he stared at their faces Ron hadn't said a thing at all but listen."What...was I saying?..."he asked.Gabi bit her lip and looked over at Harry,he got the message and cleared his throat;"You said something like....**_The most loyal will return and by the end of this week one will join us in our circle...yet we must watch ourselves of this newcomer,for he is not yet to be trusted.And if he is to fail we will kill,not only him but one who will come in our way..for both will be sent to the next Gate..._**" Gabi gasped as Harry finished,"Gabi...you okay?" asked Ron.Malfoys eyes widen _'Shit! what have I gotten myself into? Why always me for bloody sakes!?'_ thought Malfoy.Gabi's mind was racing as well _'Oh...Just like the mood ring! I thought was rubbish ...Oh,I have got to tell him...before its too late...But how to start..'_she thought.Ron and Harry looked at each other,"Whats wrong with you two?"asked Ron,"Nothing..."said Malfoy.Something about his answer didn't convince Ron,he was about to say something when Madam Pomfrey came back again. 

"That is enough,visiting hours are up;Mr.Mafloy has to rest.Off with you two..except Mr.Potter"she said pointing at Gabi and Ron.Malfoy looked at her then at Gabi,he gave her a weak smile.'_Its now or never..'_she thought,just as she was going to say something;Madam Pomfrey was pushing them out the door,"But Madam I have to tell Malfoy something really Important!"she pleaded "Nope Iam sorry,You can come back after dinner or Tomorrow"she said,Gabi was getting annoyed "How come Harry gets to stay!? This is urgent! please!" she said her voice rising;Ron took her arm and dragged her out."How come he gets to stay!? its not fair..."she said trying to keep her temper from rising.Ron smirked,"Because of Dumbledores orders...He has to tell Malfoy something important as well...Here lets go to the Library and I'll explain" reassured Ron,as they made their way to the Library. 

"Go ahead Mr.Potter...it's Dumbledores orders that you tell him...I don't know what it is about so I'll get leave you two alone" and with that she turned on one heel and left,but putting a curtain around them.Harry didn't trust her that she will leave them alone,so with a wave of his wand he put a silencing charm around them."There...no one will be able to hear us" he said.Malfoy sat up now that he was free from the chains,"Ok spill....what do you have to tell me...that is so 'Important'" he said stretching out on the word Important.Harry glared at him,as Malfoy gave him his infamous smirk.Harry rolled his eyes,"Now pay attention...yesterday afternoon I had a dream....well it's not like a dream but a vision...and trust me they do come true some how..." he started,Malfoy began to get nervous.What if it is the same dream he had,the one about his father torturing Gabi? _'No that's not possible,Me and Potter have the same dream?I have heard of it but never knew it could happen...ahhh I think Iam going Crazy'_he thought.Harry continued,"Um....Dumbledore thought it would be best if I told you...because it has something to do with you and your father...I saw your father torturing her...I think in the Forbidin Forest...he was saying something about..Give me the information I need or die....I don't know what kind of information he wanted to get out of her but it was pretty painful to watch her,lay there helpless....he used the Cruciatus curse on her...and he then pulled out a young man out from behind one of the bushes.I don't know who it might be ,I think he was her-" he was cut off by Malfoy "He was her brother.."he said quietly,Harry's emerald eyes widen at Malfoy comment,Malfoy looked down at his sheets and twirled them around his finger. 

"How did you know that?" asked Harry,"I had the same dream...thats why she said she was worried when I fell down the stairs and had a scared look on my face...I was scared after I woke up from the dream...I thought she wasn't here...I thought my father got to her and was hurting her.But luckily she was here safe and unharmed...." he said slowly.Harry was speechless,'_whoa! never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy and I had the same dream...but How can we? this has to be some sort of sign or something'_ thought Harry,he absentmindedly scratch the back of his head waiting for Malfoy to say something else and he did "Do you suppose that this is some sort of...clue....or sign? because you did say that...all your visions some how come true..." 

"Yes, but we can't let this one happen....I know you care about her a lot...But with your dad being the loyalist death eater to Voldemort...we don't stand a chance but with the...." he thought about what he was going to say,something told him to but another part of him told him not to.Dumbledores face came into Harry's mind,he nodded his head;This probably meant that Harry should go ahead and tell Malfoy about the order.As soon as Dumbledors face appeared it disappeared,Harry shook his head and focused "The what? "asked Malfoy,"The order..."he turned around to make sure no one was around or listing,but just remember he put a silencing charm around the place."Its an order of people...well mostly Aurors...but a bunch of other people as well who try to stop Voldemort from carrying out his plans...try to find out what he is up to...Dumbledore was thinking about letting you join...you would be a big help...but he is not to sure about it.." said Harry. 

Malfoy thought about it for a mere second "I want to join.." Harry looked up shocked at what he said "I don't know mate..Iam not even part of it...but that doesn't matter now...How are we to stop your father from getting to Gabi?"he asked, trying to drive him away from the subject as far as possible."We shouldn't tell her...I mean shes going to get really worried and stuff...lets keep it between us two..unless you already told Weasel-Sorry Ron about it yet...I kind am not use to the first-name terms...We are just going to have to watch at for her..."said Malfoy unsure of what to do."What about your father? what if he really does take her?"asked Harry.Malfoys eyes turn into its cold-gray ones "Leave my father to me,I'll take care of him"he said with a definite tone in his voice.Harry nodded as they tried to come up with a plan. 

A/N: There you have it! Iam sooooooooooo very very very sorry for not updating soon enough.I know you guys want to kill me! but if you do you won't find out what happens so hahahahahaha anyways on Friday I had to go to the dentist because they had to take me molar out cuz it was crooked but instead they put it straight up and i was in pain all through Friday and Saturday! and on Sunday I wasn't home.Finally on Monday I began working on this chapter and Now Iam done...on to chapter 25 which i promise will be up as soon as i finish it! okay? okay then...just be glad that i posted!! Please REVIEW!! thanks much and another thanks to all My reviewers!! love ya! -Sam 

P.S.After this chapter Iam changing the rating to R just for the later chapters...its just the strong Language and the violence.Just to let you all know!-Sam


	27. Marking Ceremony

A/N:Hello all my fan reading friends! thanks much for the reviews,It really makes me happy and get more anxious to finish up chapter 25,Which I have done for you all!So now go ahead and read........and don't forget to leave me a REVIEW! thanks much!.......EnJoy!-Sam

Disclamier:I own Nothing,but Gabi,her family and the plot.The rest goes to the wonderful JK.Rowling....who happens to own Draco Malfoy...Grrrr..any ways Enjoy!

Chapter 25:line Marking Ceremony

A few days later Malfoy came out of the hospital with a couple of new scares on his arms,Harry explained why they had to chain him up;It was because he was having a sort of fit he would fight against Dumbeldore,McGonagall,Pomfrey and even Snape.The scars didn't bother him as much what did was the up coming Marking Ceremony.Him and Harry talked all afternoon about ways to prevent the torture of Gabi,In the end they had settled on watching her very closely.It was all they could with out her becoming suspicious,Ron knew about the dream thing as well.

He hadn't exactly told Gabi about the dream,just that it was important that Harry talked to Malfoy about it;Dumbledores orders.She began to question him on what the dream was about,but Ron lied and told her Harry hadn't said anything to him.Ron was telling this all to the both Harry and Malfoy on a Saturday Afternoon,They were sitting in the way back in the Library,Hermione had taken Gabi to Hogsmeade for the day.Ron had the _Daily Prophet_ clutched tightly in his hand,"Look at this"he said giving the paper to both of them.Harry began to read it out loud:

ATTACK ON MUGGLES TELLS US ALL THAT YOU-KNOW-WHO

IS BACK

_It has been to quiet,way to quiet.Everyone is wondering What is the dark lord up to?It indeed has been quiet but yesterday afternoon was when silence was broken.Aurors found the Dark Mark hovering above a Muggle home.'It seem to be just a distraction...just to let all know He-who-must-not-be-named has returned and more powerful then ever' says Tonks and Auror who along with a couple more including the ex-Auror Mad Eye Moody came to investigate the house,there said to no deaths just two Muggles a Married couple to be exact,were just stunned.The works were done by non-other then You-Know-Whos loyalist Death Eater:Lucius Malfoy.Who got out of Azkaban just a couple of days after he was put in.They said he arrived home to find his wife dead.Ministry are trying to loc-'_

Malfoy had enough,he left without one word to them.Ron gave harry a scared look,Harry was shocked "Harry! did you know that?" asked Ron,He shook his head "Blimey....no wonder he hasn't been so cruel and evil to us.." Harry gave Ron a serious face "His mother was killed....who wouldn't be upset about that...wonder who done it"said Harry,Ron shrugged his shoulders and made a move to follow him,But harry shook his head.

Malfoy walked towards the Slytherin common room,furiously ' _Fudge had no reason to announce my mothers death in the paper,And that attack sounds like something my father would do_' he thought.He walked up to he portrait and whispered the password (snakes tongue) There were a dew people inside,like Pansy,Crabbe,Goyle,and Blasie all his former friends.He had kept away from them for quite a while and it seemed like they did the same,he rarely talked to them anymore which was good in his case.He needed time alone instead of having 4 idiots tag along and follow you every were for the past 5 years.He walked up to his dorm and slammed the door shut,walking over to the corner of his room,he saw his reflection looking back at him from the window.His hair laid in tuffs on his head,his tie was loose around the neck,his robes were wrinkled as well was his shirt plus it was untucked.' _Bloody hell,I look a mess_!' He decided to take a cold shower,never warm always cold.He kicked of his shoes which were dirty and covered with dry mud from outside,pulled off his tie,robes,shirt and left them in a heap on the floor.

Walking towards the bathroom with a wash cloth and soap in hand.The bathroom was empty,it was a tall ceiling room with green marble floor, five shower stalls,with green curtain hangings.Malfoy walked to the last one way in the back and turned the tap to cold.He shed all his clothes off and stepped in,the cold water poured down his body reliving him of his stress.He grabbed his washcloth and soap to begin rubbing at his arms and body.Mostly on his arms trying to get rid of his old scars which had become white faded lines, and his new ones which were still red and raw.

It wouldn't go away,they were burned on his flesh looking up at him,teasing him,driving him mad.He rubbed at his skin furiously, it was stinging underneath the washcloth,he kept rubbing until his skin was pink and the scars began to bleed "Shit" he cleaned it up fast and finished his shower.Grabbing his towel he wrapped it around his waist,making his way to the sink.His arms were numb from all the rubbing, it continued to bleed;Little dots of blood were spread all over his arms.He pressed a small piece of cloth on each scratch to make it stop bleeding,He looked up at the mirror and noticed his eyes were gray for he was not clam but angry as heck.He was pale and bags were formed underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep.

He tore away from the mirror and walked into his dorm to find it empty _'As usual'_ he thought drying off his hair.He dressed in a pair of jeans a long white sleeve shirt and green T-shirt over it. _'All about Slytherin pride'_ his mind was talking to him again,"Yea right" he mumbled.Pulling on his sneakers he noticed a folded piece of paper on his pillow,he looked around in case the intruder was still around but found no one. He unfolded it and read:

_Draco, _

_You are to meet me at the edge of the Forbidin Forest at 8 o' clock .Dont try to escape this I know what goes on in your mind.... _

_L.M_

Malfoy filled with rage,taking up every inch it hasn't reached yet,"Son of a BITCH!"he yelled ripping up the note into tiny little pieces of parchment and letting them free out the window.He watched the wind pick them up and carry them away, he half wished he was there as well. He checked the grandfather clock ,it was 6:30 , he still had some time to wander around until 8.He walked down to the common room,there were a couple of 4th years playing wizards chess and 1st years finishing up some homework.He sat down at a small round table in the corner,staring out the color tinted windows,It was getting darker and darker by the second.Malfoy took a glance up at the clock, 8:00

"Shit!"

Malfoy bolted from his chair and towards the door.Gabi was coming in, when Malfoy ran into her,

"Ow!"

they said and hit the flood hard.Malfoy sat up shaking his head "You ok?"he asked Gabi who was staring at him,"Yea....why are you in such a hurry?"

Malfoy helped her up,trying to come up with an excuse,"I...umm...forgot something, Yea....in potions! Be back later Bye!"he said running out the door and nearly tripping.Gabi stood there confused,one part made her want to go follow him and the other told her to stay put,that he can take care of himself.

Malfoy raced through the corridors up to the entrance doors,he pulled out his wand and looked around.It was all very quiet and still,he made sure not to make a peep.Just as he was to reach over to open the door,some one held their wand against his neck."What the hell?" he said turning around and pointing his wand at the stranger,they had long black cloaks and hoods which were hiding them from view.Malfoy jumped back and was about to shoot a curse when,"_Stubefy!"_Malfoy was out cold.

When he woke up,he was no longer in Hogwarts but lying down in the middle of the forest in freezing temperatures.He began to shiver,his teeth were clattering.He sat up and looked around over 20 black hooded people stood around him in a circle,Malfoy was sure they were looking down at him.He gulped, "Ah,Mr.Malfoy Jr cared to join us tonight"said a bone chilling voice behind him.Malfoy shook with fear,he didn't dare turn around."You will face me when Iam speaking to you!"said the voice,Malfoy felt invisible hands turn him around,he tried to shut his eye but it was no use he tried to yell; But his vocal cords were apparently not working.

A tall,skinny person or what ever it was stood in front of him,dressed in a long charcoal black cloak, his hood was put high above his head.It reached a pale, bony long fingered hand from underneath clock and pulled the hood off.Malfoy couldn't even let out a gasp.A flat snake like head was visible,instead of pupils it had red slits which glowed,its nose were two slits placed in the middle of its green looking skin.It had a mouth but not much lips,so when he smiled it curled at the ends.Its skin was stretched over its face so tight,it looked like it would tear. Its red eyes landed on Malfoys terrified face._ 'Bloody hell, never knew the dark lord would look like this'_ thought Malfoy."Yes no one ever does expect me to look this way"said Voldemort,its mouth curling at the ends.Malfoy gasped and stared at him with wide eyes."My lord....can we please get on with what we are here for,or Dumbledore will get suspicious"said a cold voice which belonged to Malfoys oh so loving father ( yea right) ,Lucius.

Malfoy trembled even more,he couldn't hold it in,he was freezing and his lips were turning blue he was sure of it."Right,well Draco as you know We have chosen you to be our...Shall I say spy.But first you must become one of us.Please,come forth Draco" said Voldemort beckoning him forward.Malfoy hesitated,Voldemort was getting annoyed "You will come when spoken!" he hissed.With a wave of his wand Malfoy was lifted off the ground and landed in front of Voldemort,standing but not by his own;But by Voldemorts wand.

It was getting harder to breath in the cold air,Malfoy could see his own breath.All the rest were in heavy black cloaks."Lets see where your loyalty lies" hissed Voldemort."Not with you" was what Malfoy managed to mutter out,Hoping Voldemort wouldn't hear but he did.He smacked him hard across the face Malfoy felt his lip burst open,blood poured out."You ungrateful, filthy, piece of trash! If it weren't that we need you I would KILL YOU!"roared Voldemort,Malfoy turned to Lucius who gave him a smirk. _'How can I turn to him for help? after all he put me through' _Malfoy was becoming weaker by the intense cold around him,he was getting hypothermia he knew it.

"Awww is little Draco getting cold? well lets just end this shall we?"said Voldemort in a baby voice,the Death Eaters around snickered.Malfoy shivered from head to foot,unable to do nothing,Voldemort came over to him and yanked up his sleeve up.The icy cold air brushed against his bare skin which formed goose-bumps.Malfoy felt something warm trickling down his cheek _'Not again'_ He felt all eyes dead spot on him,Malfoy wiped away the falling tears as best as he could.Voldemort tried not to notice for he knew why he cried blood.He lifted his wand and pressed the tip against Malfoys forearm."Now,It might hurt a bit....but don't worry..." said Voldemort giving him another sickning smile.Malfoy turned away and shut his eyes tight,All the Death Eaters lowered their heads.

_" Morsmordre!"_

Pain shot through Malfoy like never before,it felt as if they were cutting him into pieces with hot white knives,tearing at his flesh.His arm was burning,he let out a blood curling scream and felt to the ground out cold.

A/N: DAMN! this is like the longest chapter! WOOHOO! Iam watching the Video Music Awards....yea...ANYWAYS! sooooooooooooooooooo Sorry for not updating soon enough!! God I started school last Monday...so I have been pretty busy! ok! onto chapter 26 which Iam almost done with! please REVIEW! and Thanks to all my other Reviewers! THANKS MUCH!!!!!-Sam


	28. Just like you

A/N:Just a little quote to begin with! I might be doing that! Hey I finished chapter 26 for ya! and It is short! Iam sorry! well let me stop talking so you can go and READ and REVIEW! : ) Enjoy!-Sam 

Disclaimer:I don't even wanna do it anymore! I DONT OWN THEM! except for Gabi & Her Family..... 

"You said you were there to  
Guide me,you were only in  
My way! Your wrong if you  
think that I'll be just like you!"-Three days Grace 

Chapter 26:  
Just like you 

Malfoy blinked,and sniffed dirt up his nose "Ughh!" he said wiping it away and standing up.He looked around,there was no one in sight,He could have sworn there were 20 hooded idiots in a circle around him with the Dark lord in the middle putting the blasted Dark mark on his skin.He noticed it was still dark,and freezing.Malfoy was sure he was going to die out in the cold; The tips of his blonde hair had bits of frost stuck to it,his lips were blue and he couldn't feel his toes or fingers. 

_'Its quiet.....too quiet'_ he thought."Your right it is" said a cold voice behind him,he was so sure he was alone but unfortunately he was wrong.Malfoy trembled, he didn't want to turn around for he knew who it was. 

"So, you think we are idiots,you think your own father is an idiot? Draco?" 

_'You aren't my father your a bastard!....oh shit!'_ Malfoy covered his mouth,but it was his mind speaking,Lucius swung his cane and hit Malfoy in the back with it,Malfoy let out a groan and fell on all fours. 

"You think Iam a bastard? Well your a son of a bitch! Thats what your mother was a bitch and so are you! You are a disgrace to this family....to me! you dirty the name of Malfoy.You have no-" he was cut off, 

"SHUT UP! Dont you EVER say that about mother! your over here saying that Iam a disgrace to this family and the family name, when your the one who committed a fucking MURDER!" roared Malfoy.He stood up to his father,he wasn't going to let him put him down again with his verbal and physical abuse.Lucius stared at him,he could see the tears forming in his gray eyes 

"So tell me who is a disgrace!? Me or you!??" screamed Malfoy 

"Do you really want me to answer that? you...are completely nothing to me!! you are the disgrace,all of that were mistakes....you made me make those mistakes! You hear me now boy you are NOTHING TO ME!! " with that said Lucius hit Malfoy hard in the stomach with his cane. 

Malfoy let out a gasp and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.He began to cough up blood."Iam nothing....to you....then....you are....nothing....to m-me"gasped Malfoy,standing up again slowly."You just want me....to grow up ....to be like you.....and grow up in your foot steps...well fuck that! Iam never, NEVER GOING TO BE JUST LIKE YOU!!" Malfoy screamed with all his strength left spitting out blood as he spoke,"You've made my life a living HELL! I refuse to follow your shadows because I have shadows of my own to follow...instead of YOURS!!"he kept yelling,but then collapsed. 

"Dont you yell at me like that!"Lucius had enough he lunged at Malfoy, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing throat."I should just....kill...you "he growled 

"But...you can't"choked Malfoy,he was trying hard to suck in some air. 

"Unfortunetly" snapped Lucius 

Malfoy couldn't believe it,he couldn't believe that his father never really cared about him;All those years of pain were true.His father never had love for his son,or wife.Now it made sense, Lucius had always wanted to kill Draco but couldn't because of Narcissa she loved Draco and always protected him.With out her, he was in danger...more danger then ever. 

"But...I can hurt you"whispered Lucius.Malfoy was turning blue,his arms and legs were numb, and he did have hypothermia,plus a bleeding lip.He whimpered,for he knew what Lucius was going to with him.Lucuis dropped him, and he crumpled to the ground.Malfoy braced himself for pain, as Lucius smirked at him and his eyes turned red.Malfoy was as good as dead. 

A/N: There you go chapter 25 and 26 for ya! in one day! GO ME! I never got to finish two chapters in one day! WOOHOO! anyways gotta finish up chapter 27 PLZ REVIEW ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! and thanks Zuvalupa for your great review!-Sam


	29. A Deadly Encounter

A/N: Hey all! Iknow you love my story! that was random but Iam just really bored so Iam going to let you guys read! after PLZ REVIEW! thanks MUCH!-Sam

Disclaimer-I own nothing blah blah blah...enjoy!

'No you don't know what

Its like when nothing feels

Alright,You don't know what Its like to be like ME

To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark

To be kick when your down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down,When no one's There to save you.No you don't know what its like

Welcome to my life'

(Just a little intro!)

Chapter 27:line A Deadly Ecounter

Gabi was sleeping on the couch,wrapped in a sliver silk blanket.It was around 12:30 and Malfoy was still a no show.She had waited for two hours,but fell asleep.She tossed and turned;Dreaming of Malfoy getting hurt....

::DREAM::

_A Man with snow white hair,had his fingers wrapped around a young boys neck.She couldn't quiet hear what he was saying, but the man dropped the boy to the ground and began to kick him,hard.The boy held his tongue but she could hear him crying.The man then picked him up roughly by his shirt collar and pushed him against a tree.He punched him in the stomach hard, in which the boy let out a moan,then at the of times_

_Gabi still couldn't see the boys face,for everything was getting blurry;But something about his clothing reminded her of someone.By the time he was done, the boys shirt was drenched with blood,torn in pieces,Gabi was sure of it."This,I bet taught you a lesson....Draco"hissed the man as he disappeared into the night.Draco fell to the floor, as everything turned to normal......._

::END OF DREAM::

Gabi gasped and woke up screaming,As she did so,she rolled off the couch."No wonder he hasn't come back yet...Oh God!" she muttered under her breath,still catching her breath._'Wait, wait , wait.....Get a hold of your self Gabi! it was a dream....but a very realistic dream....ohhhhh...I should just check....'_ she thought this over,trying to decide if she should go or stay.Making her mind up quickly,Gabi stood up grabbed her cloak that lay on the floor and sprinted out the door.She couldn't belive it, it wasn't possible....and that man...that man was his father! _'Same blonde hair,same expressions,even same in height!'_ her mind was screaming with frustration.

Her wand was clutched tightly in her hand.It was dark and quiet out in the corridors.She made sure not to make any noise,She reached the entrance doors and pushed them open slowly; They made a huge creak that echoed through the hall."Shit!", quickly enough,she escaped through the little crack before all the professors began to swarm around and investigate.It was freezing outside,she was hit with a blast of icy wind,Gabi pulled her cloak tight around her and mad her way towards the forest.

Malfoy was crawling slowly,moaning in pain to the edge of the forest.He couldn't feel anything in his body and his heart beats were slowly dying down.He had the most unbelievable pain at his side and was sure his father had broken his ribs.His head was hurting and there was a gash along his cheek,his right eye was swollen,shut closed.His throbbing wrist were a cut was bleeding,heavy amounts of blood and an ankle was making it hard for him to get around. _' Oh God...please...'_ he thought,as he crawled flinching when his ankle hit something. "Please anybody....Help Me!" he croaked.

Gabi reached the edge and looked around,there was no sight of him any were,she shivered as the wind whistled in her ear.She started to call out his name.

"Malfoy!??"

Then louder

"Malfoy!!??"

"MALFOY!!?"

She was now screaming his name,frightened and worried that something indeed is wrong with him, running through the trees,wind blasting by her,she called out his name as she ran.It was even colder in the forest were there were mostly trees that covered up most of the warmth.Twigs got stuck in her hair, branches whipped at her face and arms leaving small cuts."DRACO!!" she screamed,No answer.Gabi began to sob,she thought all hope was lost and she was never going to find him.

There was a rustle of wind making twigs snap,leaves being crushed on,and a moan of pain,"_Draco_?" she whispered.Malfoy heard a light voice but could make out who the voice belonged to,He tried to call out Gabi's name but he couldn't his tongue was dry and his throat was raw with screaming.He leaned a hand against a tree trunk to hoist him self up,his feet tripped over each other, as he stood and he let out a yelp." _G-Gabi...."_ he croaked,He felt her in front of him turning around for any sign of movement.It was pitch black, you wouldn't even be able to see your hand if you waved it in front of your face.

Gabi knew he was there with her,she can feel it.She felt a tree trunk besides her,the hard rough wood touched her finger tips.She continued to feel around until she came across a soft,smooth,Yet cold hand,she squeezed it tight and felt an arm and a torn piece of clothing."_Draco?"_she whispered again,Malfoy nodded his head but Gabi couldn't see.The cold was swirling around them, like an ice coat.She could see his breath and hers as well.Stepping closer to him,never letting go of his hand.It was deathly cold but soon heated with her warmth,she felt him slipping away,when he just collapsed ;Pulling her down with him.

" _Gabi..."_

"Shhhhh" sooth Gabi

"Can you stand?" she asked still holding his hand afraid he was going to disappear as soon as she let go.Gabi reached into her cloak and pulled out her wand_,"Lumos "_ she whispered as the tip of her wand lighted up;illuming their faces.She slowly turned to face him and gasped:He was bleeding from the mouth,a deep gash on his cheek,his right eye was swollen shut and there were a couple of other cuts along his neck which were in a shape of a snake.Gabi shuddered and looked up only to his good eye.

Malfoy saw tear forming in her big,bright hazel eyes,One by one did they fall,like a rain storm gliding down her rosy cheeks.He slowly lifted a trembling hand and wiped they away with his thumb.Gabi shivered at his cold touch."We..H-have got t-t-to get...you out...of here.." said Gabi her teeth were chattering as she looked into Malfoys once piercing blue eyes;They were now sharp Gray,and dull.Like a lost soul in a spinning tunnel,black smoke surrounding him wrapping their many suffocating arms around...parpar Malfoy didn't say anything but nodded slightly,flinching at the pain on his neck.His lips were blue,and the color in his cheeks were slowly fading away.She quickly shook her head to get rid of her trance.

"Come..on"

She pulled his left arm over shoulder,when Malfoy gave out a howl of pain and furry,his arm dropped as his face screwed up with the amount of pain,a single tear slid down his once handsome face.Gabi gasped,moving her eyes to the torn piece of cloth she felt earlier.Moving her wand tip to his shoulder,she saw the edges of the shirt soaked in blood,a deep gash ran along bleeding profoundly."Shit!" he moaned "It...hurts...." he put his pale hand over it,putting pressure to stop the bleeding.Gabi tore a piece of her robe,removed his hand and placed it upon his wound."C-Come on..." she said placing his arm carefully over his shoulder again hoisting him up.

As they walked,wand lit up high;Malfoy began to cough like a dogs bark.Gabi held him up her hand secured tightly around his waist,while holding onto his arm and her wand at the same time.

"Almost there come on..."

Her encouraging words made Malfoy not to give up so easily like we would have done already.As they reached the edge,Malfoy breathing started to become faint and harder.He began to cough uncontrollably,taking in small amounts of air,wheezing and all his legs gave out.

"Oh on...Draco...Please Get up!!"

"I...C-can't...just go....g-go get...h-help...I could wait...You f-found me after...a-all"

"No! I won't leave you!...Just please! We can S-still make...It! Dont give up N-now...p-please!!" she begged and kneeled beside him,resting his head on her lap,stroking his blonde hair back.

"Its t-too hard...I w-won't make it...J-just go...g-get help...d-do it for..m-me.."he said in a bare whisper,closing his eye.Gabi leaned down and cried quietly on his chest.

"Draco....Draco?..."she asked slowly lifting her head up she gasped,and let out a strangled cry.

Malfoys face was pale and colorless,his blonde hair hand loosely over his eyes,which were purple with the cold.His lips were cracked deathly cold and blue as well.There were dark circles under his eyes.He was still so clam and peaceful.

"DRACO!!!"she screamed cupping his face in her hands. "Please! Wake UP!"she cried "No...Please Dont leave Me!!...Dont!! No No No!!" she sobbed into his chest,clutching his shirt in her pale hands.She thought all hope was lost,when ' _Thumb Thumb,...Thumb_ _Thumb.. '_ she felt a faint heart beat._'Hes alive..Hes alive!'_ her mind screamed with joy,but it was a weak beat. She opened her eyes,which were shut tight and looked at him.

"Not again..."

Red,Bloody tear streamed down his cheek.His eyes were shut tight but they still ran;Leaving a bloody trail of red on his pale skin.Gabi didn't know what to do ,she looked up at the sky hoping a miracle would fly by....and it literally did.

A snowy white owl flew by,its bright yellow eye gaze down upon her._'Hedwig...Harrys owl!'_said her mind.

"HEDWIG!!"she screamed beckoning towards her.Hedwig soared down,landing gently besides her,she gave a faint hoot and nibbled at her ear.Gabi franticly searched her cloak pockets for a spare piece of parchment "Come on!" she muttered "Yes!"pulling out a piece she wonder what she could use to write.

Looking down at Malfoy, the blood tears ran down his face continually.She watched as his chest would rise every time he took a breath.Hedwig let out a chirp, "Hold on Buddy...almost..just need..someting to write with..."

A/N:YAY!!!!! this is longer then the other one!!!!!! IAM SO PROUD OF MY SELF SO PLZ REVIEW! Cuz if you don't I will be not proud of myself cuz i will think i did a horrible job!!! so yea....I got you didn't I??! thought that Malfoy died but NOPE! i would never let him die in one of my stories! so yea....What will Gabi use to write a letter? leave me a guess and if your right I will add you to my other story that I have which is called Road Rules Extreme: Hogwarts Style! so yea...well let me leave so you guys can do your stuff! THANKS MUCH!!-Sam


	30. Help

A/N:Hello there!! Hahahaha any ways I did this during I think it was math or science I don't remember but as long as i did some! so here you have it.Read on and leave me a nice review...or two!-Sam

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, Zippo! all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling

The stars will cry

The blackest tears tonight And this is the moment that I live for

I can smell the ocean airl And here I am Pouring my heart onto these rooftops

Just a ghost to the world That's exactly Exactly what I need

From up here the city lights burn

Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem Of our dying day

For a second I wish the tide Would swallow every inch of this city

As you gasp for air tonight I'd scream this song right in your face If you were here

I swear I won't miss a beat Cause I never Never have before

From up here the city lights burn Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem Of our dying day-Story of the Year 'Anthem of our dying days'

Chapter 28: Help

Harry was soaring through the skies,his arm out stretched.He could hear the roaring crowd beneath him screaming,yelling "GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" He looked down to see Ginnys face clearly smiling at him and chanting along with the rest.Her long red hair blew in the wind, as her dazzling smile was mesmerizing.He was chasing after the snitch,he could feel it,just as he was going grasp it tight there was a slight ' _Tap...Tap..Tap_ 'then louder _'Tap! Tap!_'

"What the?" harry turned around sharp in his broom and slipped off,falling into a cloud of smoke with the Tapping pounding in his ears.....

"Ahhhh!!!"

Harry tossed and turned ,his sheets wrapped round hissweating ody._'tapTap!_'Harrys head snapped to the curtain hangings, and tore them apart _'Tap Tap!'_

"Bloody hell!"

Harry stumbled out of bed and walked over to the window only in a clad of navy blue Pj pants.He ruffled his hair,the end was sticking up more then usual."Hedwig?"he said in a horse whisper,"Bloody hell,what time is?"he looked at the watch around his wrist,almost 1 in the morning;Harry rubbed his eyes and let her in.

"What do you have there Hedwig?" yawned Harry,she stuck out her leg,to a see a crumbled piece of parchment.Harry gave Hedwig a questioning look as she gave a loud hoot.

"Shhhh!!" snapped Harry,she pecked at his fingers.She really wanted him to open it, "Whats gotten into you?" he asked untying the letter from her leg.She screeched,"Ow Hedwig! Iam opening it, clam down!" he stepped back,when he spotted something red was seeping through."What the bloody hell did you bring me!?" whispered Harry;Hedwig gave him another hoot.He moved his fingers to the edge and slowly started to unfold it...

"Oh! Shit!" he exclaimed,dropping the letter which floated slowly towards the floor._'Oh God....its in red....its in Blood!'_his mind screamed.He didn't dare pick it up so he read it standing over it.

_Harry,_

_ Please Help! Malfoys hurt! we are at the edge of the forest...please help!! its freezing and he is in really bad state! please Iam begging you! Hurry Please!!Help!_

_ Gabi_

Harry gasped and looked up at Hedwig,who was looking towards the window.Harrys electrifying green eyes widen,_' Oh god...Oh god!!_'he ran his hands through his jet black hair and walked over and sat on his trunk."Shoot...what to do what to do!...." he was arguing with him self,

"Ah what the heck!"

he got up and opened his trunk pulling out a long sleeved shirt the same color as his Pjs , a Gray sweater and his sneakers. He thought about waking Ron,But looked over at his bed to see the curtain hangings shut.There was no way howto get Ron out of bed,Harry told Hedwig to go back and wait by Gabi's side;Then raced down the stairs with his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

When he got downstairs,it was pure darkness it looked like the fire was extinguished and it was freezing.He quietly felt his way to the portrait,when he bumped into something or more like someone.

"Harry?"

"Ron?" It sounded very much like Ron,deep yet high kind of voice.

"What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping?"

"I heard the tapping noise,and peeked through my curtains just in time to hear you say 'Oh shit' and drop the letter Hedwig brought you...Where ever your going, Iam there..I can help..." he said quietly feeling a bit embarrassed of eavesdropping on him.

Harry considered this for a moment,then realized they were wasting a lot of time.

"Ok...but come on we have to hurry.I'll explain on the way"

Harry grabbed Rons sleeve and dragged him out of the room and through the door.The Fat lady was startled by the movement and snapped at them."What do you think two boys are going? Do you know what time it is!?" her tired eyes looked at them as they hurried off not turning back."I will not let you in if you two come back!" she warned

"So..what this all about?" asked Ron once they were away from the portrait.He let out a big yawn.

"Ok...I got a letter from Gabi saying she was in trouble;That Malfoy was hurt real bad.They are at the edge of the forest...She told me to hurry..and that they were in need of help.."

Ron stared at him,"Since when did a Slytherin ever ask a Gryffindor for help? and since when did a Gryffindor help a Slytherin?"

Harry let out a sigh.But then thought about Rons question..since when did he help a Slytherin? since when did a Slytherin even ask for help? But this is Gabi who sent the letter.Not Malfoy.Harry sure hell knows Malfoy would never ask for help..no matter how good they become of friends.Yet the question was battling its self in his head.If he had the chance,he would have turned back,but something told him not too;Something told him that there was something terribly wrong.

He cleared his throat and said "But this was Gabi...because Hell,I know Malfoy Isn't going to be asking for the help.But its Gabi and she is a much as a Gryffindor as she is a Slytherin.Said it herself,She didn't like when the houses fight.And she was begging me Ron! there was no one else she could have turned to for help..."

They were walking down the stairs,and towards the entrance.

"Dont you think this might be a trick?"

"No Ron,I sure know it is no trick...the letter...it was written...in..Blood!"whispered Harry.Ron gasped and said in a high scared voice,"A-are you sure?" Harry nodded his head."Bloody hell" was what Harry heard Ron mutter.They looked around the huge hall,Harry told Ron to pull out his wand just in case and Harry opened the door.

They were hit by a blast of icy wind and frost covering the ground."Merlin its freezing o-out here!" stuttered Ron.Harry just nodded,they quickly made their way across the ground towards the forest.Harry shivered,he was doing this for her he was going on again being the hero,But that didn't matter to him anymore.There had to be something wrong to be asking around for help at 1 in the morning.

"Harry...you hear that?" asked Ron.They stopped and strained their ears to listen to a slight crying sound.Someone was crying and Harry had a pretty good guess who it was.

"Gabi?" The crying stopped and they heard a rustle of footsteps and then running.Harry was hit to the ground by a black haired girl who had their arms wrapped tightly around him.She pulled back and looked at Ron who looked at her with a worried look.She ran up to him and gave him a hug as well.Harry lifted himself of the ground dusting himself off.

"I didn't think you would show...Iam so sorry for dragging you out of bed! but this is an emergency....you have got to help..."

Ron stiffened, As Gabi turned around and walked towards the edge were she had come from.Harry had started to follow when he looked back at Ron standing there stiff as a rock.

"Come on!"hissed Harry, Ron moved an inch then stopped,took another inch and stopped again."Fine,freeze to death!" snapped Harry as he turned back to the forest.Harry pushed pass the bushes and heard Ron stepping on the many twigs and tripping while muttering "I hate the dark I hate the dark" Harry chuckled to himself.He came up with Ron besides him.

"Where is he-" he stopped to look down at the limp body form of Draco Malfoy.His eyes widen as Ron looked around hopelessly."What happened to him!?" asked Harry,"I had a dream that he was getting hurt! because he said he had to go somewhere before, and told me to wait for him' But he didn't show up, and that's when I had the dream and I got scared something happened to him' and I was right and now he is going to die, if we don't get him any help!!" she began to cry again,the tears falling down her already tear stained cheeks.

Harry turned to Ron who stared at Malfoy in horror.He had never seen anyone look so horrible in his life,his face was a mess and so were his clothes."We got to get him out of here" said Harry.He walked over to him and kneeled down, he didn't know how to get him up,if harry even touched him he looked as if he would break into small pieces._' How the hell am I suppose to get him up to the castle?'_ thought Harry,he then remembered something that Professor McGonagall taught them.' How to conjure a stretcher is quiet simple all you have to do is wave your wand and say '_Strachi_' and your done'

"If only it were that simple" muttered harry.He waved his wand and muttered _'Strachi'_ in an instance did he see a stretcher ,only problem was how to get Malfoy on it with out hurting him? Harry thought as it floated by his side,"Ron"

"What?"

"Help me put Malfoy on the stretcher...Dont give me that!" snapped Harry as Ron put on a please-don't-make-me look.He gave in and went over,Gabi stood up and back away as the two boys got on each side of Malfoy."He better not weight a lot" muttered Ron.Harry gave him a murderous look,"At the count of three..."

"1.....2....3!" they slipped their arms under him and lifted him up towards the stretcher.Ron thought he weighed more,in fact he felt as light as a feather for some reason.Malfoys eyes snapped open and he let out a moan of pain,"Put me down...." he said in a whisper.Ron tripped over a rock and let go as Malfoy let out a howl of pain as everything around him went black.......

A/N:: Hey all! I know not much of an ending...but I tried...Okay story update...I know how many chapters this story is going to have.Its going to be 32 or 33 chapters long depending...and there will be a Squeal which I have come up with a title: A Dragons Escape.So,that is all I have got to say...Oh and you guys already know that someone dies in the end? well try and guess who...I won't leave any hints because that would be giving away to much info! so NOW leave me a nice REVIEW PLEASE! -Sam


	31. Kidnap

A/N: I have a question...what ever happened to all my other faithful reviewers!? Iam just wondering because my story needs your support.At least I still have one faithful reviewer and you know who you are!! Thanks MUCH!-Sam

Disclaimer-Why should I bother with this? THEY ARE NOT MINE!!!! I wish.....

Chapter 29: Kidnap

"Now Miss.Parker,I know I have asked you many times the same question for the past three days.But, I do really have the feeling you are not being very clear with me.So I will ask you again,Were exactly or what exactly did you see in this dream of yours?"

" I told you, he was getting beaten.....I don't know by who...but...thats all I saw.I swear, I can't express how much Iam trying to remember who it is Sir.But I can't..."

"Are you absolutely sure? ....you need to give me the truth Gabi,If you don't...Mr.Malfoy might be in danger of it being repeated again....Are you really sure you do not remember?"

"Yes sir," -sigh- "Very well....I have bothered you enough.Good day to you Miss.Parker,Mr.Potter, Miss.Granger and Mr.Weasley"

They were all sitting around in the hospital wing waiting for Malfoy,who has been in a sort of coma for the past three days.Dumbledore came by the next day to have a talk with Gabi about her dream.The same day they got him to the castle Gabi wanted to stay by his side,but Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow it.He told Harry and Ron to take her to the Gryffindor common room were she would be safer.Gabi refused and kept asking why or what was wrong.Dumbledore didn't give her an answer.They literally had to drag her away, Hermione stayed with her.Gabi cried the rest of the night by Hermione,she missed her classes the following day and wouldn't eat anything.She wouldn't even talk to anybody,Hermione tried and so did Harry and Ron;But she kept her mouth shut.

On the second day did Dumbledore let her visit,she cried the whole day and wouldn't leave his side.Harry and Ron came to visit afterwards,along with Hermione who brought Gabi a tray of food.Now on the 3rd day Gabi is doing better but Malfoy still hasn't woken up.

"He looks a bit...peaky..." said Ron,Gabi stared at him.

"Why wouldn't he? beaten like that, and left in out in the cold! Iam surprised he isn't dead"at that last statement she gave a small whimper and looked at Malfoy.It was the first she has spoken in 2 days,Malfoy who was resting peacefully and undisturbed.

"How long is he going to be like this?" asked Gabi to Poppy,who was the nurse.

"Only time will tell..."she said simply.She shooed them out so she can change the bandages on Malfoys wounds.Gabi and the trio walked around without saying a word to another.After 5 minutes Poppy removed the curtains she had pulled round them to revel a still sleeping Draco.

It was slowly turning from day to night,and Harry's stomach was starting to growl with hunger.Ron had left during lunch, but harry had stayed with Gabi."Look Gabi,Iam going to get something to eat.Okay?" he said standing up.

"Ok...you will come back...will you?"

Harry gave her a smile, "Of course" he left,and Gabi turned back to Malfoy.There was a black and blue circle around his eye,and a pair of stitches on his bottom lip.The nurse said it wouldn't heal with magic.It would re-open again So Dumbledore preformed the stitches.She grabbed his hand, which was bandaged up,his other hand was covered with scars or scratches.She held it tight.

"Come on Draco...you can pull through...please, don't give up.." tears welled up in her eyes.She leaned her head against the side of the bed,and cried....

Gabi suddenly lifted her head, she felt Malfoys hand give a slight twitch. He began to stir around in his sleep.Gabi wanted to get the nurse but decided not to for he might just go back into his coma....

- This is Malfoy in his mind...sort of like a dream kind of -

_Malfoy lay in the middle of a deserted area, the ground was of dried and cracked mud.Everything was dark,smoke surrounded him.He tried desperately to get free, but it was like he was tied down by invisible ropes.He struggled,but to no avail._

_ "Keep trying Draco...you won't get free" hissed a voice.Malfoy turned his head "Whos there? Show your self!" he trembled with fear,which wasn't common for a Malfoy to do."Would you really like that?" said the voice once more._

_ "What do you want from me! what the hell do you want!!? I have given you my services to become your death eater,I have given you my soul!,My whole life! what more do you want now!!!" screamed Malfoy.He was suddenly lifted up from the ground and slammed into a wall which magically appeared._

_ "Now you will not speak to me in that manner! you ungrateful child! your father has risked everything, to his life to keep you alive!!" spatted Voldemort,he now had showed himself but Malfoy didn't flinch back or gasp.In fact he had no reaction what so ever.He was boiling with anger,that he didn't care about anything anymore.Here stood the man that he had despised his whole life,here is the man that made him give everything up just to be his servant,here was the man who turned his father against his family, only for the power he was never going to get._

_ Malfoy wanted to explode,he wanted to kill them all,all who took his life all who caused the pain he is feeling now."THAT ITS A LIE!! He never risked anything for ME! TO HIM IAM DEAD! AND HE IS DEAD TO ME AS WELL! Iam tired of being pushed around and told what to DO BY YOU AND FATHER! WHY WONT YOU DO SOMETHING FOR A CHANGE!?? WHY MUST I ALWAYS DO THE DIRTY WORK!!??" Malfoy was now screaming,his face was red and the veins in his neck were popping out.Voldemort stared at him shocked by the fact that a 16 year old boy was yelling at him._

_ "ENOUGH!! I will not let you yell at me! you filthy piece of dirt! you have no idea with who you are dealing with! but,to let you know Maybe....if I took your Gabi...it will probably teach you respect.."said Voldemort his mouth curling at the edges.Malfoys rage was coming back how dare he threaten him and Gabi? what does she have to do with all this? 'Just like the dream' said a voice in Malfoys head.His eyes widen,anger filled his every part of his body.His face turned red,he was about to explode again.He though she was safe,he did everything possible to keep him away from her._

_ "You...will not lay a finger on her..."growled Malfoy .Voldemort laughed, "What makes you so sure?"par "GODAMIT STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" screamed Malfoy.He stood up and stared up at him.Voldemorts eyes narrowed,_

_ "And you think you're going to stop me?" he said more fiercely. Malfoys eyes were a stoney gray,he was pale and he shook every were._

_ "Maybe I will...."he growled through clenched teeth.Voldemort laughed sending chills down Malfoys back. "I would like to see you try!" said Voldemort,and with out warning he pointed his wand at Malfoy and bellowed out loud: _

_ "CRUCIO!"_

_ Malfoy screamed with all his might,his skin was on fire,he was going to die.He knew it,he was never going save Gabi because he was going to be dead.Voldemorts eyes were glowing a bright red as he lowered his wand,and disappeared in a vast of gray smoke.Leaving Malfoy crumbled up on the ground breathing heavily.He was panting on all fours,Voldemorts high pitched laugh ringing in his ears.All of the sudden an ear-splitting scream, and a loud thump woke him up......_

Malfoy sat straight up in his bed,his gray eyes turning back to its original blue color.He blinked a couple of times to realize he was in the hospital wing."What the-..." he stopped to see Harry laying on the floor sporting a nasty cut on his cheek.He was shaking and trying to string a couple of words together. "Potter!! what-who?-where is she!!?" he started to yell.Malfoy knew Gabi was with him in the hospital he heard her voice speaking to him,now she was gone.Slowly,he tried to lift himself off the bed.Harry finally managed to say something.

"He-he...he came...a-and took...G-Gabi.."Harry stuttered as he wiped off some of the blood that was running down his cheek,and having a feeble attempt to stand up.Malfoys eyes began to water at the edges,but not before his eyes turning a cold light gray;As always when he got mad or upset.

"WHAT!? Who!?"

"I....Dunno...I think...It looked like..."

"Like who!? tell me potter please! Like Who!?"

"Wormtail...."

A/N: I know! I know!not much of an ending but! so Please leave me a review telling me what you thinK!? please!! oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! even though it was yesterday! Iam kind of late with things! Lol so yea...-Sam


	32. A plan is all I ask

Chapter 32

A Plan is all I ask...

Malfoy stared at Harry with wide eyes, _'Wormtail? It can't be, he's dead!'. _" Are you sure? Cause if your playing games with me potter,I swear to go-"

" I am not...I know it sounds weird but I am positive..."

" And nobody heard that scream?"

Harry shook his head," No I was coming in when I found her sleeping near your bed, then out of nowhere did a blast of cold wind come and someone real short and bald come up behind me and her. He grabbed her and pushed me aside. I tried to fight but I couldn't he stunned me...then was gone..."

Harry sat on the other bed while Malfoy sat on his with his head in his hands. Running them through his blonde hair. _' We were so close! So close to keeping him away but no! He had to come and get his way! my god Gabi I am so sorry!'_Malfoy thought about what might be happening to her if he doesn't get to her quickly. All possible thought came to his mind, his body filling with rage for having her slip right through his hands. He got up and knocked a crystal vase of flowers down to the ground were it shattered into a million pieces. Harry jumped a little to the side. " Come on, we have got to save her...NOW!" yelled Malfoy. He got up, grabbed his wand from the table side and made his way out the door. Harry followed him " Wait! Now?"

" What do you think Potter?" snapped Malfoy." Well...don't you suppose we might need some help?"

" Help? If we go and tell Dumbledore about this do you really think he is going to let two 16 years olds go gallivanting into the forest of to fight off the most powerful wizard of our age?' I don't think so!" said Malfoy. They were at the bottom of the grand staircase near the great hall. The entrance doors were right there, the only thing seperating them.

" SO if you don't want to come then don't I'll go myself!" he began to move toward the doors when Harry called him back, Malfoy turned around with a murderous look on his face.

"Malfoy, I do want to help, but lets just get someone else to come with us, just in case...How about Ron?"

" Weasley? What for!" exclaimed Malfoy

" Malfoy! We can use his help...come on let us help you for once...you know you need it, no matter how much you want to deny it. Stop being an arrogant person and let us help..."

Something in Malfoy's head clicked, _' Potter isn't so bad; He is just trying to help'_though Malfoy and he has just been pushing him aside for all the old reasons. Malfoy bit his bottom lip before giving harry his full answer." Fine..." he mumbled. " Were is he?" you know we are wasting valuable time..." said Malfoy, as a small film of the dream he had played in his mind.

"I solemnly swear that Iam up to no good" said Harry taking a large piece of parchment out of his sweatshirt pocket. "Potter how is a spare piece of parchment going to help us find Ro-" he was cut short by Harry opening his most prized possession. '_The Marauders Map_'

"This Malfoy, is the Marauders Map, a map of the whole castle; It shows everyone and everything in the entire school..."

Malfoy's eyes were about to pop out of his eye sockets, his mouth was opened wide. He had heard about this map, but never thought there would be such a one like it. He could see Snape in the dungeons corridors, and Dumbledore pacing in his office. He was in tranced with the Map and was shot out of his thoughts when- "Look! There he is in the great hall...come on!" said Harry pointing to the small foot prints that had a small tag labeled '_Ronald Weasley_ '

As they turn around, they see Ron coming out of the great hall with Hermione. "Harry there you are...and...Malfoy" he said quietly, "Ron I can't say much but-" he leaned and whispered in his ear: "Gabi is gone...we need your help" Ron's eyes widen and he gave Harry a slight nod, he turned to look at Hermione.

"Mione, look...Harry, Malfoy, and I have some...business to attend to...go and stay up in the Gryffindor Tower with Ginny and we will be back..." Hermione looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes, "Whats wrong...?" she asked. But the look in Ron's eyes solved it for her, she let out a gasp "Oh god.. No..I am coming with you" tears formed in her eyes. "NO! Mione you will stay her..stay and protect Ginny. Please I don't want you getting hurt. Do this..for me..please stay here..." he said worrying she might refuse.

Tears slid down her cheeks," Harry please...let me come..please.."

"Mione...its best if you stay here...don't worry..we'll be okay..." said Harry. Hermione choked back her tears as she wrapped her arms around him, she cried onto his shoulder, "Please be careful" she said releasing him and turning towards Ron. "Don't worry I'll watch him" she smiled a bit and looked up at Ron and hugged him real tight. "Come on guys," said Harry they started to head towards the door. Hermione looked back at the guys, bit her bottom lip and ran back up towards Ron and grabbed his wrist. "Wait..." she said. He gave her a nod to go on, "I have wanted to tell you that..."

"I...Love...you..." Ron stared at her, "I do too Mione...I do too..." he hugged her this time. "See you soon..." he said, with one last look at her he raced towards Harry and Malfoy who were outside already.

"Finally Weasley, whats up with...er..you and her? If you don't mind me asking..." asked Malfoy. Ron's ears started to turn red although none of them could see, Ron felt the hear. "Why do you want to know?" asked Ron, "Just trying to strike up a conversation..."Said Malfoy. Just then a scream from the forest opened up their eyes. "Gabi..."whispered Malfoy. He began to run, he raced into the woods Ron and Harry's voices calling him back. He couldn't, he didn't want to he had to find Gabi before his father did something to harm her. Malfoy kept running, he ran through the forest branches who whipped him in the face leaving scratch marks upon his cheeks. He stumbled on a couple of twigs growing out of tree roots but that didn't stop him. He could hear Harry and Ron's footsteps trying to catch up behind him.

But so sudden and not so far away did he see a flash of light,_ 'Oh god no...please no.._' he thought coming to a sudden halt, the rustling of Harry and Ron's feet died down as Malfoy came upon a clearing the same exact one in his dream. He hid behind a bush and saw Gabi lying down on the ground with Lucius pointing his wand at her. Harry and Ron came up behind him, Malfoy turned to them and pressed a finger against his lips. Malfoy then turned to listen to what his father was saying:

_"Draco...were are you...please h-help me..."_ sobbed Gabi

"My son cannot help you now! You did this to yourself!" roared Lucius. She continued to cry into her hands and he yanked her up by the hair, Malfoy searched through his mind for something, some sort of plan...

A/N : HOLY CRAP! GUYS IAM SOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY! OH MY GOSH! I never knew I would become sooooooooo distant with this story! Stupid stupid stupid! I have been working on it for months its just I haven't had the time to actually type it all up! GOD PLEASE MY DEAR REVIEWERS FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I HAVE NOT DONE! God I know you probably all hate me! And you should iam an Irresponsible author! I hate myself! But I promise iam working on it! I swear I'm...its just God, I have started High school and work has been getting in my way...and I was kind of sick with this depression thing I had before...and Ugh life right now is not good, but writing has got me going...I'm so terribly sorry! Please don't stop reviewing this story because your reviews mean SO much to me! And I got this one review today from..umm..who was it..oliverlover there we go...and that was enough I had to update! SO THANKS OLIVERLOVER for getting back on track and...I know this isn't the longest yet not the best chapter in my opinion but HERE IT IS! And IAM SORRY! my, this has got to be the longest authors note I have typed!

SAM

P.S PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING!


End file.
